A world apart
by Amarok1005
Summary: A 15 year old Cloud strife joins Shinra in the hopes of being like his idol Sephiroth and returning to Tifa a hero, only to meet a pink haired girl who changes everything. CloudxLight
1. Chapter 1

The loud drone of the Glenika's engines were amplified by it's metal hull, making any small talk with the recruits that accompany me on the long flight all but impossible. My legs were still shaking from the first nervous steps onto the aircraft, but now all I can focus on was the promise I had made to Tifa as I looked out of the small, circular window and into the star filled sky.. I would achieve my childhood dream and become a first class SOLDIER.. A hero.

It felt like hours had past since my eyes found anything noteworthy to focus on, and my legs had gone numb on the aluminum bench I was strapped to. My eyes were ready to succumb to sleep when I spot the first rays of a cerulean sunrise on the horizon. Frowning in curiosity, my focus on the strange light is rewarded with the first sight of the great city of Midgar.

No story about the great empire the Shinra electric power company had built could ever come close to describing the sheer size of the colossal structure that grew in size and detail with every passing second. It was a beacon of progression that was a welcome change to the stale town I had grown up in, and I couldn't wait to make my mark upon it.

"Five minutes 'til touch down! You're all to line up at the end of the runway with other incoming recruits, where you'll be sorted into barracks!" A soldier in pristine blue uniform barks over the engine drone.

Sure enough, after a few minutes the Glenika lands with a brief screech of it's tires followed by harsh deceleration which turns my stomach to the point that I'm silently begging my insides not to vomit everywhere. That would be very unbecoming of a future Soldier member, I tell myself as the door opens and the cold, January air fills the aircraft.

I unbuckle my seatbelt, noting for the first time how stupid of a safety feature it would be on an aircraft, and stand on unsteady legs. One by one, we file out of the Glenika and onto a brightly lit runway that was lined with red, flashing beacons. There must have been three hundred men and a handful of women that were attempting to get into some sense of formation. The three Captains in red and the Major in green scowled at our disorganization.

I look around in awe at the sheer size of everything and breathe in the air that had an industrial, metallic scent to it; almost like blood. Taking in the vastness of it all, I find myself watching the cerulean vapour rising from the nearest reactor. It was only then that I remind myself that I'm stood on a floating plate, hundreds of feet above the old city below.

"Listen up!" One of the Captains shouted, silencing the group for the Major to speak.

"I am Major Grey, and you are all here today because you have chosen to join the most powerful, well respected army the world has ever seen! Over the coming months we will mould you into the men we need to further the Shinra company's goals and maintain the peace and prosperity that President Shinra has blessed us with! I shall now hand you over to Captain MacMillan, who will instruct you going forward!" The Major in the green suit barks, before turning on his heels and leaving.

"Alright, listen carefully!" Captain MacMillan begins, "there are three Barracks for new recruits. Block A, B and C. If you are below the age of sixteen, you will head to block A with me. If you are sixteen to twenty one, you will head to block B with Captain Jackson. Everyone else will head to block C with Captain Price."

The second that the Captain finished talking he began to leave the runway, leaving me and several others unsure if we should follow him. I look around to find the people around me wearing the same indecisive expression when a girl with pale pink hair marches past me, shaking her head and tutting in annoyance. With nothing to loose, I follow her towards the Captain, telling myself every step I take was a step closer to joining SOLDIER.

The walk to the barracks was a short one and I spent most of it staring up at the central Shinra building. I couldn't wait for the day that I'd be stood side by side with Sephiroth, receiving orders from the President himself. Hopefully we'd be sent to Nibelheim and Tifa could see me for the hero I promised to be and not the awkward boy who couldn't fit in.

"This is Block A. It will be your home for the foreseeable future," the Captain begins as he leads us inside. "The first floor contains the mess hall, gym, basic armoury as well as my office. Up those stairs is your dorms and bathrooms. Eight bunks per room, men on the left and women on the right. As usual, there only seems to be a handful of women, so you can either share a single room or you can take one individually," he continues, earning a grumble from some of the boys around me. "You've all travelled far and from different places, so I suggest you get some sleep. Five AM wakeup call tomorrow. Anyone not awake, presentable and lining the corridor by the time I finish my coffee and head up stairs will be in for a rough day."

With his promise of punishment made, the Captain leaves the barracks and our group of seventy or so begin to file upstairs. The majority start talking amongst themselves, agreeing to share rooms with each other and the familiar feeling of seclusion rests in the pit of my stomach. I open up the first door, only to be met by frowns.

"Find somewhere else short stuff, this is Midgar guys only," one of the boys sneers.

I shut the door and try the next one, only to be met with more abuse.

"Captain said girls on the right, dummy," a large boy with mousy hair laughs.

"Ignore Alex, he's an ass," someone says behind me, giving me a light shove into the room. "I'm Chris."

"Cloud," I answer, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, dude. Bottom bunk there is free, just do me a favour and shut the door. I'm dyin' for some sleep," Chris replies, pointing to the bottom bunk that was closest to the door.

Giving him a grateful nod, I turn to the door to shut it, pausing briefly as I notice the girls further down the corridor.

"Hey! All of the girlies are in this room and we've room for one more!" A bubbly blonde girl says to the pinkette with an excitable tone.

"I'd rather shoot myself.." She says bluntly, finding the empty girl's room directly across from my own. "What are you looking at?" She scowls at me, slamming the door behind her before I could open my mouth to respond.

_What's up with her?_ I wonder to myself as I shut the door and climb into bed after removing my boots. It was a far cry from my bed at home, but it was much comfier than the numbing seat on the Glenika. I stared at the metal frame holding the mattress above me and listened to the rain that had just started outside for a few moments as I wondered what tomorrow would bring, but after a couple of minutes I feel my eyes growing heavy..

I felt like id only just closed my eyes when the piercing sound of a siren signalled the start of what was no doubt going to be a very jarring day. Still tired from the late night, I lay there for a few moments and listen to the sound of rustling around me until the words of the Captain sink in and I leap out of bed in panic. Three of the boys in my dorm had already rushed out of the door by the time I had a single boot on, and I strap the other up quickly, determined not to be the last one out.

"Lets hope his coffee was extra hot and he's not up here yet," Chris tells me, half laughing and half in panic.

Thirty seconds later I race out into the corridor and stand with my back against the wall, facing the pink haired girl who rolled her eyes at the sight of me being breathless already. The sound of the siren finally gave way and my head turned to the right to find Captain MacMillan marching upstairs with a coffee in one hand and a mop in the other. He walks down the corridor slowly, looking each one of us up and down before his attention is pulled to the excitable blonde girl who strolls out of her room, brushing her hair casually.

"What's your name!?" The Captain barks at the girl, who squeaks in terror.

"S-Sophie Baker, Sir," she answers sheepishly, keeping her eyes fixated on her shoes.

"Well congratulations, Baker! Your job while your comrades eat breakfast is to mop up the rain surrounding A block!" He roars, handing her the mop. "Everyone else head to the mess hall. You've got half an hour to eat and piss then I want you all lined up outside of my office for registration."

"I've never fucked up so badly I've been made to mop up rain before," Chris laughs once he knew the Captain was far enough down the stairs to be out of earshot.

"Serves her right for acting like a child.." The pinkette says coldly, before heading down the stairs.

I say nothing and rush down to the mess hall with everyone else, but as I joined the queue and saw what was on offer, my appetite waned. It was a world away from my mother's home cooking, but it would no doubt get me through the day, so I filled my tray and took a seat on one of the large tables. The large clock on the wall ticked away, forcing the group to barely chew the awful food on the table, but it didn't stem the talking.

"Considering we're about to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future, who are you all? Where are you all from?" Alex asks the table. "I'm Alex Winstanley from the slums.

"Chris Garrett, Kalm."

"Cloud Strife, Nibelheim," I answer as we work our way around the table.

"What about you, moody?" Chris teases, gesturing to the pinkette.

"Not interested.." She replies, not even bothering to look up from the table.

"You're gonna have to tell us eventually, so spit it out," Chris tells her, swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"Lightning Farron," the pink haired girl scowls as she stands up from the table. "Come on.. We need to be outside the Captain's office."

We all line up outside of the office, with Lightning being first in line and me a few people behind. The door opens and Captain MacMillan summons her inside. After ten minutes, she leaves with a notably less angry expression, but it was still light years away from a smile. Soon enough its my turn, so I head inside and shut the door behind me.

"Strife, is it?" MacMillan asks.

"Yes, Sir," I reply with a nod.

"Take a seat, this won't take long. This registration form is to confirm you're intention of joining the Shinra military. You can leave this office now without signing and return home with no repercussions. Once this is signed however, you will serve a minimum of one year with us within the role you've applied for. That's infantry, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," I reply again, taking the paper and signing it without hesitation.

"I've never seen someone so eager to sign their life away," The Captain scoffs. "What made you join, kid?"

"I want to join SOLDIER," I answer sheepishly.

"Well, stranger things have happened," the Captain replies, suppressing a scoff. "Anyway.. Here is your personal documents. A bank account has been opened in your name with the Shinra Corp bank. Your 1000 gil sign up bonus is already in and a further bonus will be paid on completion of your basic training. All other benefits and pay structures can be found within that paperwork. Any questions, Strife?"

"What's the quickest way to get into SOLDIER?" I ask bluntly, determined to leave the room a clear route to my dream.

"Specialist groups such as SOLDIER and the Turks have multiple options to get in, but for you the fastest would be to serve six months and go through the trials. Other than that, you'd need to be recommended by a Turk for the programme. Part of their job is to seek out potential SOLDIER candidates," the Captain answers before his expression turns dark. "Just make sure this is exactly what you want before applying, kid.. What the media show is just the shiny surface of a very sinister group…. Now head to the mess hall and wait for my return."

Taking my paperwork from the table, I leave the room with mixed emotions. On one hand, I was officially one step closer to my dream, with more money in my bank account than I'd ever even seen, but his warning about joining SOLDIER was now in the back of my mind. I push open the mess hall doors and take a seat with the others, who are all talking about what they're going to spend their money on.

**I've altered one or two things about the original story to make this work. Cloud officially joined shinra at 14, but in this both he and Lightning are 15. It will be a CloudxLight story and it will initially borrow storylines from before crisis. Next chapter will be from Lightning's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mess hall doors open again and Strife walks in, taking a seat across the table. I pay him little notice and return to reading through my paperwork while trying to block out the incessant chatting in the room. It looks like the career adviser wasn't lying when he said I could apply for family quarters after basic training. I felt terrible pulling Serah from the sandy shores of Costa del Sol and into this awful place, but with my mother now gone, and no jobs for a fifteen year old in town, dropping out of school and joining the Shinra military was the only way to stop Serah being taken from me. I only hope she doesn't hate me for it. _How did you do it, mom? Why is it so hard to be an adult?_

"You okay?" A voice asks from across the table, and I glance up to find Strife looking at me, worried.

"I'm fine," I bark, trying to stiffen my resolve and remove the sad look that took over at the thought of my mother. I open my mouth to make small talk as my way of apologising for snapping at him when the door bursts open and Captain MacMillan enters the mess hall.

"Everybody up! You're now all members of Shinra's security force, so it's time you looked like it. We're gonna head over to inventory to get your issued kit. If you loose any of the equipment provided, you'll be running laps until your legs fall off. Is that understood?" MacMillan shouts.

"Yes, Captain!" We all reply in unison.

Following the Captain, I march towards the equally dull inventory building that stood at the end of the barracks complex, past the parade yard and the classrooms. Inside rows of metallic shelving lined the left wall and housed neat piles of folded uniform that were sealed inside thin, plastic bags. At the end of the shelves was a large caged off area containing the advanced Shinra helmets that MacMillan opens. I scan the shelves whilst trying to avoid the half drowned Baker, who was leaving puddles everywhere to find my size. After a few minutes I have a deep blue uniform, shoulder guards, webbing, gloves and a pair of boots.

It was easy to see who had joined the military for money like me and those who joined because it was their dream like Strife, who looked down at the pile of clothing in his arms with great pride. I wonder if it was the sense of adventure or misguided ideas of heroics that made them join. All I cared about was making sure Serah didn't have to throw away the childhood I sacrificed to keep us together.

"Once you've got all of your gear, take a helmet from the lockup and don't drop it," the Captain reminded us. "Ladies get changed in that room over there, gents do it in here."

With all of my gear in hand, I head into the other room that was empty apart from a few benches in the centre, followed closely behind by the other girls. I start by ripping open the plastic wrappers on the uniform before beginning to get undressed. I manage to get my combat trousers on when I hear one of the bimbos behind me snigger. Biting my tongue, I reach for my shirt when Baker opens her mouth.

"You lend your underwear off your grandma?" She mocks.

"At least I don't look like I've pissed myself, Baker," I growl.

"You kiss your mother with that mou-"

There was very few things that could send me into a rage, but mentioning my mother was one of them. Before she could even finish her sentence, I throw a punch at her, knocking her to the floor. Still enraged, I grab my webbing from the bench and throw it around her neck as I slam my knee into her back to keep her on the floor. Her face was in the floor but I could see her ears turning purple as I pulled tightly on the webbing.

"Farron!" I hear the Captain bark after the door bursts open.

It's only when I feel the officer's arm grips mine like a vice do I finally let go of the webbing and stand up. After watching Baker cough profusely as she tried to catch her breath, it dawns on me what I'd done and the consequences I could face. Best case scenario is I'm thrown off this course, making me and Serah homeless. Worst case, I could be court martialled and potentially sentenced..

"You have 30 seconds to finished getting changed or you'll be marching to my office as you are!" Captain MacMillan barked before heading to the door where the boys where. "Everyone else head over to the classrooms across the parade yard! Sergeant Riley will be waiting for you."

By the time he turns around again, I'm completely dressed. He lets out a growl as he fires a glare in my direction, but says nothing. I follow him outside and contemplate my future as we head back to the barracks. Inside he opens his office door and waits for me to enter before slamming it shut and taking a seat. I remain standing at attention hoping this would not be the end.

"What the hell was that, Farron?" The Captain asks bluntly.

I wanted to tell him nothing and just accept my punishment, but Serah's future and well-being is tied to my own. The thought of telling somebody the way to hurt me seemed like the stupidest thing in the world, and making excuses up was the last thing I wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, I prepare to tell him how weak I've become.

"She started calling me names, Sir," I reply sheepishly.

"Farron, you almost killed her. You're telling me you're that psychotic that you will choke someone to death over some teasing? What's gonna happen on the battlefield and you have some real stress?"

"She started talking about my mother..." I say, lowering my head.

"I read your file. Your mother died recently, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I joined Shinra because I have a little sister to take care of now that I'm her guardian," I continue, swallowing hard while doing my best not to make eye contact.

"I see…." The Captain replies, pausing for a moment to read through my file. "It seems like you're a good kid. Good grades in school and you're doing a brave thing by looking after your sister on your own. No prior history of crime… Are your emotions gonna get the better of you again, Farron?"

"No, Sir. It won't happen again, Sir," I promise.

"It better not. Consider this your one and only warning. There's no point in returning to the class. You'll have to convince someone to copy their notes in your free time. You're gonna find the central armoury and speak to the chief armourer, Sergeant Browning. Then you're gonna help him set up the range for weapon training."

"Yes, Sir," I nod.

Relief washes over me as I exit the office, shutting the door behind me. That could have very easily gone another way, and I'm very grateful that it didn't. Determined not to piss the man off any more than I already have, I head towards the armoury to make myself useful. The buildings on the massive complex all looked exactly the same, but at least they were well labelled. Within a few minutes I make it to the armoury and head inside to find most of the inside was caged off. Access to the mountains of munitions and isles of guns was through a large gate that was guarded by a disinterested looking guard behind a desk.

"Captain MacMillan sent me to help set up the range for use," I explain.

"You'll be wanting our chief armourer, Sergeant Browning. He's somewhere in there," the guard tells me, opening the gate.

I walk down the narrow isles, careful not to bump into any of the rifles that rested on flimsy looking racking in search for the Sergeant. The place was like a maze and it felt like I'd been walking around the warehouse for ages with no sign of life. I stand still and look around in the hopes of focusing in on some movement through the racking when I notice a rifle resting barrel down, unlike all of the others. My hand instinctively grabs it to turn it the right way around when it dawns on me that this is the first time I've ever seen or held a gun before. My eyes wander over it, admiring the engineering that went into the weapon.

"So, is it heavier or lighter than you expected?" A deep voice asks, making me jump.

"Heavier," I reply, turning around to find a man who must have been in his late forties, dressed in an oil covered, blue uniform.

"They all say that," the man chuckles to himself. "Believe me, they get heavier the more you use them..." His eyes look to the ground briefly, as if remembering a terrible past. A moment later though, he forces a smile and looks up at me. "So I take it you've pissed off one of the higher ups, private?"

"Farron, Sir. Pretty much," I reply, hoping he wouldn't ask how.

"Well I hope you're feeling strong. If you head to the back of the warehouse there's an open roller shutter with a truck backed up into it. There's ten cases of ammunition and a couple of boxes of magazines near the shutter that need loading onto the truck. You do that while I sign the rifles out."

I head to the back of the warehouse where the dark silhouette of the truck looms in the large opening. The sunlight from outside robbed it of it's features until I got closer, where I spot a stack of green, metal containers on the ground. I grip the handle of the first container and lift, quickly realising these things must have weighed over twenty five pounds each. With all the force I could manage I heave the box above my head and onto the back of the truck.

"5.56x45mm 1000 rounds," I read the yellow writing on the box aloud, "One down, nine to go.."

My arms are burning by the time I finished putting the last box of ammunition on the truck. A few minutes of rest was all I could manage before the Sergeant returned with a trolley full of assault rifles.

"Relax. These are nowhere near as heavy individually," Sergeant Browning laughs as he catches me groaning at the sight of them. "You climb up and I'll pass them up to you."

Thankfully he wasn't lying and the truck was quickly loaded up and we were heading to the firing range. It takes us another hour to set up all of the rifles on the tables and load the ammunition into the magazines. Part of me was glad to get the experience of handling this stuff before the actual lesson, but I couldn't help worrying about what I was missing in the classroom; and after my violent outburst I highly doubt anybody would be too willing to help me catch up.

"Come here, kid," the Sergeant says, casually handing me a rifle he picked up from the tables. "The rest of the recruits will be here in ten minutes, so that leaves me with five to run you through the basics. Less chance of the Captain making your life miserable if you do well. Now, insert the magazine, pull the charging handle to the rear and let it slam forward."

I do as he says and push the loaded magazine into the base of the rifle. After I hear an audible click, telling me it was seated correctly, I pull the charging handle back and release it. The rifle makes that familiar sound that you always hear in movies and I think I'm ready to go.

"Take the rifle off safe and onto semi. When you're ready, line up the sights with the target and pull the trigger back slowly," Browning orders.

Gripping the rifle so tightly that my fingers were turning white, I tense up in anticipation of the shot and fire. In the distance, just to the left of the target dirt erupts from the backstop telling me I've missed my target.

"You're too tense. Widen your stance a few inches and move your left foot forward slightly. Take up the slack in the trigger, control your breathing and relax. The gun won't leap out of your hands so you don't need to strangle it," He laughs.

Taking in the advice given to me, I aim at the target once more. I slow my breathing and squeeze the trigger, sending a bullet down range. At first I don't see an impact, but the sound of the Sergeant clapping tells me I must have hit it.

"Well what do you know… a recruit who listens and follows instruction the first time. Nice shot, Farron. You've got twenty eight shots remaining if you loaded the mag properly. Get shooting and then return it to the table in the state I gave it to you."

I give the man a nod and train my eyes on the target again. I start off slowly, but after a couple of shots, I get more comfortable and increase my rate of fire until I pull the trigger one too many times and hear nothing but a click. _Empty. _After removing the empty magazine and cycling the weapon to make sure it was empty, I place it on the table and begin the tedious and aching task of loading the empty magazine.

"Look sharp, Farron," The Sergeant warns, gesturing to the Captain marching up to us with everyone else in tow.

**Tanks for my review! Another boring one I'm afraid. I need the first couple of chapters to set the scene and then there will be much more action and interaction. I thought it might be too forced to have Cloud and Light buddying up after 30 seconds.**


	3. Chapter 3

Our group leaves the classroom and heads back to the barracks to leave the notes we had taken there before heading to the shooting range. Every one of us seemed to be excited to be going to the range, but in the back of my mind I try to let the lesson I had just left sink in. It was all about teamwork; a concept I knew very little about growing up. I was always the lone wolf of my town, or maybe just the black sheep. All of the kids in Nibelheim were so stupid and bratty except Tifa, who was always nice to me. But with everyone else around, I barely got to spend any time with her, even though she was my neighbour. Maybe if I was a little braver I could have joined in more. It was strange how I had no problem with getting into fights with the other boys in town, but I couldn't deal with them not giving me their approval.

Leaving my notes on my bed, I return outside where the Captain was waiting, determined never to be the last one out. The last thing I wanted was to be on his bad side. Especially after the mood he'd been in after Farron attacked Baker. She'd come across as abrasive from the beginning, but I wonder what the hell happened to make her snap to the point where she's hospitalised the girl. I certainly wasn't going to ask though.

"Everyone get in formation! We'll be marching to the weapons range where you'll be issued a weapon and trained in the basics of how to use it. If there's ANY messing around or anything I deem dangerous occurring, you'll be spending all day and night on your hands and knees picking up brass! Is that clear?" The captain barks, noticing the excitable expressions on our faces.

"Yes, Sir!" we all shout in reply.

It felt like we were marching for an hour by the time the unmistakable sight of the range came into view. Targets in the rough shape of men were lined in front of a dirt backstop about a hundred yards away from a row of tables that look to be full of rifles. Just off to the left I spot Farron and another soldier stood in wait. I was so excited to begin shooting, but I try to keep focused. This was just a stepping stone to a SOLDIER uniform and their famous broadswords.

"Has she been useful or a burden, Sergeant?" MscMillan asks.

"Private Farron has been very efficient at completing the tasks I have given her, Captain," the man answers.

"Very good. Farron, stack up with the other recruits," he orders the pinkette. "All right, listen up! You are to each position yourself at the table in front of a rifle. That rifle will become your issued weapon for the duration of your service in the Shinra military. On the stock of the rifle you'll find a blue number. Make note of it, as it will be a way for you to identify your rifle should it be placed down with other weapons. During the exercise, you will be given the orders 'load', 'chamber', 'fire' and 'make safe'. Most are self explanatory, but I'll explain the most important. If you hear me or Sergeant Browning shout 'make safe', I expect you to remove the magazine from the rifle and manually cycle the bolt to confirm there isn't a round in the chamber and then place the weapon on the table. Is that understood?!"

"Yes, Sir," we reply in unison.

"Find a place at the table and pick up your weapon," the Captain orders.

Everyone including myself heads towards the table as quickly as possible without giving the impression of rushing and stand in front of a rifle. I pick it up and look at it, enjoying the cold blued metal in my hands. It was a little heavier than I expected, but I'm sure that in time I'd get used to it. Turning the rifle over, I glance at the blue number painted on the left hand side of the butt stock._ Number 7.. _I take note. This was MY rifle. Now I was a soldier. Now I was a man.

"Oh, great.. Just great.." Chris sighs at the side of me.

"What's up?" I ask, frowning at him.

"Of all the luck. Bloody 13! I'll probably blow up in my face!"

"Give it here, I'm not superstitious," Farron's voice says from behind, offering up her own rifle.

"Awesome!" Chris beams, trading rifles with her. "I take it back, you're not a psycho after all."

My eyes dart to the pinkette's to try and read her expression while I try to quickly decide if I like Chris enough to jump in front of them should the need arise. Thankfully Farron just rolls her eyes and returns to the other side of me. She seems far less interested in the rifles than we are, but I just put it down to her being a girl.

"Load!" The Captain shouts.

With my left hand, I pick up a full magazine from the table and locate the top where the bullets came out. I clumsily try to insert it into the rifle, taking a few attempts to get it seated, but eventually it goes in with a positive click.

"Chamber!" We're commanded, and with one swift pull, I load a round into the chamber. "Fire!"

I raise my gun up and look down the sights, carefully lining it up with the target. The weight of the gun made it difficult to stay steady, but I feel confident and pull the trigger. Nothing happens, leaving me confused and then a single gunshot a second later makes me jump. I look to my left to find it was the pinkette's gun that had fired, where as everyone else was just looking around confused.

"Private Farron. Why is it that everyone but you is looking around, confused?" The Captain asks her.

"Because I was the only one who took the safety off, Sir," she replies softly, probably hoping she wasn't in trouble again.

"Correct, Farron. Glad to see keeping you here wasn't a mistake. Safety off and fire!"

Silently cursing myself, I flick the selector lever to semi auto and fire my rifle for the first time ever. There was something so cool about the whole experience. The noise, the recoil and the occasional blast of fire out of the muzzle overloaded my senses and I couldn't help but grin.

"This is cool!" I shout to Garret, who turns to me with an equally wide grin.

I turn back to the target and continue to shoot, quickly realising I'd probably wasted half a magazine of bullets just enjoying myself. I scald myself for not taking it seriously, telling myself that a SOLDIER would always stay focused as I take aim again. The last dozen shots were far more precise and I guess I hit the target more often than not. The sheer mass of bullets on the table tells me that I was going to get quite a bit more practice thankfully.

"Make safe and reload your magazine!"

Doing as instructed, I pull on the empty magazine to no avail. I look at it confused for a moment until Farron reaches over and silently points to a little lever just behind the mag. Gripping the mag with my hand I use my thumb to push the lever forward and it pulls free. I turn to the pinkette and give her a nod of gratitude. She nods back in silence; neither one of us wanting to be shouted at for talking. I had no idea how long we were at the range for, or how many rounds I'd fired, but by the time the Captain stopped the exercise I had become a pretty good shot and my hears were ringing.

"Not bad, recruits. Ensure all guns are clear and all magazines are empty. While on the base, rifles will be carried at all times unless stated otherwise, but they MUST NOT be kept loaded. You're now going to march back to the mess hall to eat. You'll have till 1300 hours and then you better all be on the parade yard looking presentable. Dismissed!"

Without a seconds hesitation we all quickly march towards the mess hall, eager to eat before we're back to the uncertainty of the rest of the day. All I can think about is every minute we spent marching is a minute we loose eating and resting. If I wanted to get into SOLDIER I'd need to be in peak physical condition.

"What do you think we're doing after lunch, Cloud?" Chris asks me.

"Something quiet, I hope. As cool as that was, my ears are ringing," I reply.

"I wonder how long until we get to see some real action," Chris ponders aloud.

"You seem awfully eager to die," Farron scoffs, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Not me. I'll be mowing down hoards of Wutaian warriors. Besides, everyone knows bullets beat swords," Chris says matter of factly.

"Tell that to SOLDIER members. Don't they carry swords?" Farron points out. "All I wanna know is when we get some time off."

"We've only been at it a couple of days. You had enough already?" I ask the pinkette.

"I could run rings around you two clowns with my eyes closed, or didn't you see my grouping?"

"She did outshoot us to be fair..." Chris laughs.

We finally made it to the mess hall and sit down with our bland but still very much welcomed food. There was still twenty minutes before we had to head out to the parade square, but I notice out of the window Captain MacMillan and some other infantry setting out heavy looking backpacks on the floor. I nudge Garrett and gesture out of the window, and he took looks as confused as I am.

"What do you make of that, Farron," he asks the pinkette, never taking his eyes off the Captain.

"Great…. I think we should eat as much food as we possibly can," she answers bizarrely.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Those bergens. They're usually what you'd take on massive hikes or wild camping trips. I think we could be in for a long day," the pinkette explains with a concerned tone.

I was quite impressed with how perceptive Farron was, although I don't think I'd ever tell her in case it went to her head. We all took her advice however and quickly got up to shovel in more food. The minutes of rest quickly counted down, and with less than five until we needed to be outside I stand up and head to the parade yard, knowing the consequences of being late would no doubt be severe.

"That's impressive, Garret!" The Captain shouts as we approach. "Please share with the group how you were able to camouflage your rifle so effectively it became invisible?!"

"Shit.. Sorry, Sir!" Chris answers sheepishly, running back to the mess hall to retrieve his weapon.

"Everyone stand in front of the bergen that has the same number as your rifle. This pack is the most important part of your issued kit. It usually contains everything you need to survive in most environments for up to a week, however only two days worth of rations are present now due to the ease of the task," MacMillan explains. "You will split into groups of four, climb into the trucks and will be driven to an undisclosed location. Your task is to make it back here and ring a bell that will be placed where I'm stood. Anybody not back within twenty-four hours will be removed from basic training and thrown out of the Shinra military. The first group back under the time limit will receive special treatment. Select your four man teams."

I immediately turn to Chris, who just nods at me understandingly as I walk up to him. Up to now, I trusted him the most and I was determined to win this to get some recognition. We spot Alex hoisting the heavy backpack onto his shoulder and wave him over, leaving us with only one more person to select. The three of us look around as everyone is slowly starting to form their own little groups, narrowing our options. The last thing we wanted was to fail the exercise because of one person though, so we needed to choose wisely.

"Farron!" Chris shouts, waving his hand in the air to get her attention.

At first I thought he must be mad, but there was no denying she was competent and a quick learner; albeit with a firearm and not navigating. She was perceptive enough to understand what was about to happen before anybody else did though. By the time the pinkette had walked up to us, I'm fully on board with the idea of her being on our team.

"Wanna join us?" I ask casually, realising for the first time she could say no.

"Sure," she replies after a worryingly long pause, as if considering us to be worthy of her presence.

"Listen up!" The Captain roars, silencing us all. "There are a few important rules. You will carry your rifle at all times, but you are not to use it unless your life is in immediate danger. As recruits who have yet to qualify from basic training, you do not possess the rights or influence of a qualified soldier. This means you cannot use the Shinra name to help you complete the task. Once inside the trucks, the rear door will be sealed and you are not to look outside. Finally, you are not to check the contents of your bergen until you have been removed from the vehicle. Load up!"

With our brief over with, the four of us climb onto the back of one of the trucks, having the door sealed shut behind us. Benches lined the two sides of the rear compartment and in the centre we threw our bergens. I figured with a twenty four hour timeline we'd be on the road for a few hours, so I close my eyes and try to sleep, knowing my motion sickness would be easier to deal with if I got a few hours rest.

**Waking up to such nice reviews has made me want to get this one out to you quicker. I've sat here for a couple of hours with a now empty bottle of crystal skull vodka and somehow a chapter has been written. I'm glad you liked Light being from Costa Del Sol. My initial thought was under junon, but budhum was such a nice, tranquil place. What I'm now trying to do (because im very sad and detailed about silly things) is how to space out everything in the world. If I go off the AC signpost, Kalm is 51 miles from Midgar. Using that measurement as a key, the actual planet is about 1000 miles around. About 8 times smaller than earth. Maybe I should scale it up, or maybe is shouldn't drink so much and work stupid stuff out XD**


	4. Chapter 4

I spent most of the journey with my eyes closed. Not because I was desperate for sleep or to ignore the others, but to block out my currently useless sense of sight. In the back of a sealed, dimly lit truck, my eyes gave me little in the way of information other than the fact Garrett fidgeted and Cloud slept uncomfortably, occasionally holding his stomach. It was hard to determine any sounds outside over the constant drone of the engine, but I could tell what surface we were on by the vibrations through the bench seats.

It must have been several hours by the time the truck jerked to a halt and everyone is jarred awake, including Cloud, who was thrown from the bench he lay on and onto the pile of bergens. I stifle a laugh as he groans in confusion. The engine of the truck is turned off and the sound of doors opening and then slamming shut draws my eyes to the rear door. A soft, familiar sound waxes and wanes in the background. When the rear door is finally opened, the cold salt air hits me and I'm momentarily transported to my childhood home.

"Nobody leaves the vehicle for another… five minutes." A corporal I haven't seen before tells us as he checks his watch.

"Can I have the time, corporal?" I ask, in hope of my first clue of where we are.

"It's now 18:56. Get your bergens on. You have until January 16th 1900 hours to complete your exercise. Precisely 48 hours from…. NOW! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The four of us jump out and look around, noticing the coastline first. A sweet reminder of better days followed by the venomous sting of the future me and my sister had lost. At this time of year, the sun was all but gone at seven PM. All I could see was one part of the sky that seemed slightly lighter at the horizon. _The sun rises in the eas__t__ and sets in the west. The coastline must be north __then.._

"Everyone over here," I order, summoning the three boys over to me. "I think we should empty one pack and see what's inside. Maybe there's something useful in there."

"That's not a bad idea," Cloud agrees, removing his bergen as the truck drives off.

The four of us sit on the grass just before the sand starts and huddle around the blonde's backpack. He opens it up and neatly places the contents in the middle of us. A couple of rations, a canteen full of water, a survival knife, some rope, a small fold away stove, metal cup, some fire making equipment, a green square of cloth, a large, folded up piece of what looks like tinfoil that Alex explains to be a thermal blanket, some chemical light sticks, a laminated map, pen and a compass.

"Pass me the map, compass and pen and put the rest back and strap our rifles to our packs." I tell the blonde.

"What are you thinking, Farron?" Garrett asks me, looking over the map I have sprawled across the ground.

"Sunset looked to be over there and the compass confirms it. That means the ocean is north. That narrows it down to these few coastlines," I point to the map. "We've been on the road for six hours at maybe thirty mph, so we can rule out anything past this point."

"Damn, that's impressive, Farron," Garrett praises. "So we need to head west?"

"We need to head south first," Cloud states. "It's not the time of year to be hanging around the coastline. If the wind picks up we'll freeze to death. Besides, if we're at this section of coast and not the other and we head west, we'll end up having to cross the river. It'll be quicker if it's frozen over and we can make it across, but I think its way too risky."

"That'll put us next to Kalm and knock a load of miles off the journey.." Garrett points out. "And once we're at Kalm, we can follow the road straight to Midgar."

"It would probably knock almost a day off our route..." I think aloud, still studying the map, "I think we should try it."

"So that's me and Farron for, Cloud against. What about you, Alex?" Garrett asks.

"Half the journey?….. Okay, let's cross the river."

"See, I'm always right, Strife," I tease.

"Whatever you say.. I think we should put our light sticks on our packs so we don't loose each other in the dark," He suggests with an annoyed expression.

"That's a good Idea," I agree, hoping to quell his annoyance.

Cloud shakes his head in defeat and takes out the plastic tube, cracking it and then giving it a quick shake to make it glow a bright orange. I do the same and we all attach them to our bergens before setting off. He doesn't protest our decision but I could tell he wasn't happy. At this time of year, surely the river would be like a block of ice. We could glide over it, pick up some good food in Kalm and then return to the barracks champions with a day to spare. I just wanted it to be over quickly because I was shivering already, but I refused to show weakness to the others. This place was like another world compared to my hometown. In the summer it was hot and in the winter it was still warm. Here it's cold and colder.

It takes over two hours to find the river, but its what's beyond it that we spot first. The town had a gentle amber glow to it from all of the lit windows that looked so warm and inviting after hours of walking along the coastline in through the numbing January air. We all pick up the pace, but Garrett is practically running. Probably eager to say hello to his family before making our way back to Midgar. Maybe they could even give us a lift back to the city limits.

The four of us eventually make it to the edge of the river and look upon it's glassy surface to find the moon's still reflection. I couldn't see any sign of cracks or hear any flowing water besides the gentle sloshing of the tide a few hundred yards to the north. The frozen river was about two foot below the bank so I turn around and slowly lower myself onto the ice, feeling reassured when it takes my weight easily. I look across to the other bank and then past it to Kalm. Sixty yards or so and I could be eating a good meal in the warmth. In the end, my shivering body overrules my usually rational mind and I start to slowly walk across.

"Wait!" Cloud shouts in a panic, but I pay him little attention.

"It will be fine. Just wait until I've made it across and then follow." I shout back without bothering to turn away from Kalm.

With each step I feel more and more confident about my decision, and by the time I'm about fifteen yards across I can almost taste the hot coffee I'd planned to order. I take another step and my heart sinks when I hear an echoing crack. Before I could look down, I was falling through the ice and into the sub zero water. On instinct I throw my arm up and grab a bit of the jagged ice as my body goes into shock, but the current below the ice was so powerful it pulls me under.

There's never been an instant in my life that I was so utterly terrified and helpless. I desperately claw at the ice above me in the vain hope of breaking through. I see the blurred image of the moon through the ice as I do everything I can to not drown. There was hundreds of yards before the river flowed into the sea and I'd surely be dead by them. Now punching the Ice as I fight off my body's instinct to breathe, I picture my sister and the life I've doomed her to.

Just as I'm about to accept my fate and breathe in the frosty water, the blurred image of the moon disappears and a hand bursts through the ice, grabbing me by the webbing. A second later, my head is above water and I take the most welcome intake of air ever. Still confused and disorientated, I struggle frantically to get the rest of my body out of the water when I hear the voice of my rescuer trying to give me orders.

"Farron, keep still! I can't get a good grip on you!" I hear Cloud's voice, but I can barely keep my eyes open.

I feel two arms grab the shoulder straps on my bergen, and with a grunt I'm pulled onto the ice. Somehow it was even colder out of the water when the wind hit me, and I was sure even with me no longer downing, I would surely die of hypothermia. The blonde turns me on my back; or rather my bergen and disappears from view again, but I feel him messing with something near my neck.

"You're gonna be okay, Farron," He says softly before shouting to the others, "Okay! Pull her in!"

Placing my hands on my stomach to keep them off the ice, I'm slowly pulled back to the bank I had so foolishly stepped off minutes ago. Before I knew it, Chris and Alex came into view as they lifted me onto the firm grass banking and I was so relieved I didn't know what to say. I do my best to sit up, but between my numb body and my saturated backpack now weighing double I was stuck.

"Chris, Alex, head into the tree line. One of you find a load of dead wood and the other just empty your pack out somewhere the four of us can make camp," Cloud orders with a worried voice.

"What about her?" I hear Garrett ask.

"You just take my pack. I'll carry her back. No point us all being wet," Cloud answers.

A wave of guilt washes over me as I realise the position I'd put everyone in. If we don't complete this course in time I've ruined their lives as well as my own. I didn't know the three boys very well at all. I had no idea what their true motivations were or their dreams. What I did know was that they all joined because they wanted to. Not for the money like me. Determined not to be a burden to them, I will my numb legs to lift me up but they don't answer my pleas. The blonde kneels beside me and takes my wrist in one hand and throws me over his shoulders, holding onto my leg with his other.

He was one of the smaller boys in our group of recruits with a lean frame. It lust have killed him to carry me and the heavy bergen on my back, but he doesn't complain once. I feel his back that's now dripping wet and I feel even worse. If I'd have just listened to him everything would have been okay

"Put her down against that tree," Alex tells the blonde, and he does so gently, removing my drenched pack before sitting me up with my back resting on the smooth bark. "I've no idea how to light this."

"Just sit tight, Farron, We'll get you warm and dry. Alex, take those three thermal blankets and find a way of making a wind deflector out of them. The foil should radiate some of the heat and keep it in. Chris, empty Farron's pack out. I'll get a fire going," Cloud explains.

It was interesting to see how the blonde took control of the situation. He always struck me as timid, but nobody was arguing with him now. Maybe because it was the three of us that chose the wrong route, or maybe they had no better ideas on how to fix things than he did. Either way, I was eternally grateful to Strife.

"What can I do to help?" I shiver.

"Once we've got this fire going, you need to go behind that bush over there and take your wet clothes off and then wrap yourself up with the thermal blanket. Then we'll hang your clothes up to dry and get some hot food in us all," Strife tells me.

I simply nod in agreement and watch him open up this small, collapsible stove and place a white block in the centre. He roots around in the piled up contents of the bergens to look for is knife and a tiny, metallic looking rod. I have no idea what the blonde is doing at first when he rests the little rod over the stove, but when he drags his knife across it, sparks erupt from it and ignite the white block in the centre.

"Sweet! Fire!" Garrett shouts in excitement, placing a huge pile of wood in the centre of our makeshift camp. "I'll get started on the camp fire as you've managed to light the stove."

"Right, go get out of those wet clothes, Farron," Alex tells me, handing me my thermal blanket.

Giving him a nod, I struggle to my feet and walk to the bush a few yards away from camp. I had no idea how this thin, foil sheet was going to keep me warm, but anything must be better than these saturated clothes. I remove my gloves and then my webbing before turning my attention to my boots. I don't know if I was going to laugh or cry when I attempted to bend over to untie my laces, only to fall over. In all honestly, I don't think I would have the dexterity to untie them if I wasn't so stuff I could reach.

"Cloud!" I shout, feeling embarrassed about what I was about to ask him. "Cloud you help me take my boots off?"

He says nothing but bends down in front of me, quickly untying my laces and pulling my boots and socks off. I couldn't tell if Strife was embarrassed or annoyed at me for the trouble I've caused, but he says nothing and returns back to the camp with my wet boots, leaving me to get undressed in private.

**Thankyou again for taking the time to review this story. It means a lot. Guests (sorry I don't know your names!) im glad you liked the little reference to their respective games in the form of their rifle numbers. I fully intend to introduce more characters very soon, including some turks and SOLDIER members. This 'exercise' is just so the four characters can get to know each other a little better.**

**Also… WE HAVE A RELEASE DATE! Ff7 remake 03.03.2020. that definitely cheered me up a bit. Its now 1:50am here and square are about to present in 10 minutes. I imagine everyone else will be doing the same, but enjoy the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I take her dripping boots and walk back to the campfire without saying a word to her. I don't know if it's because the adrenaline had worn off and I was freezing, or her not listening had really bothered me subconsciously. There was no denying that she was incredibly smart, but that intelligence stopped her from taking advice. She had never told me where she was from, but I was from the country. I knew all about the dangers of the outdoors and the cold living at the foot of an often frigid mountain range.

I think about my hometown as I prepare a ration for Farron when it hits me. I was annoyed because she did something reckless like Tifa did on the bridge and now I'm going to be punished for it. My hopes of being close to Tifa were taken from me by her father, who blamed me for the fall that almost killed her, and now Farron had no doubt snatched my chance of joining SOLDIER away from me. Still.. as the pink haired girl sat beside me with icy, white skin and nearly purple lips, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Here," I say to the pinkette, offering her the ration pack I'd heated up.

She takes it and says nothing, leaving the four of us to sit in silence, staring at the fire. With the foil blankets reflecting the heat so well, steam poured off our wet clothes. I'm sure in an hour or so we'd all be bone dry again. The hope of coming first was now just a fantasy, but I wonder to myself if it was still possible to finish within the time limit.

"I'm sorry," Farron sighs. "I-We should have listened to you."

"Don't worry about it, Farron," I tell her as I stare into the fire and poke the embers into life.

"Call me Light," the pinkette says softly. "You seem in your element outdoors. Did your father teach you all of this?"

_Father? What's one of those? _I think bitterly before answering.

"I'm from Nibelheim. It's cold for most of the year and freezing in winter. The kids in town used to annoy me, so I used to venture out on my own a lot. The rest I just researched in the hopes it would get me into SOLDIER," I answer truthfully, but avoiding the topic of my father. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Costa Del Sol," she tells me.

"No way! Why the hell would anybody want to leave there?!" Alex questions as if she must have been mad.

"I have my reasons…."

Light's face dropped with the innocent enough question and it told me everything I needed to know. She didn't leave by choice and joining Shinra really was all about the money for her. I consider pressing her, but decide against it, knowing I wouldn't have liked the interrogation. Turning back to the welcoming heat of the camp fire, I hear Chris mumbling to himself as he looks over the laminated map.

"I think we can pull this back," Chris finally says aloud, never taking his eyes off the map. "What if we climb down here, past where the river starts?"

"Light's just nearly drown and you want us to climb down a cliff in the middle of the night?" Alex frowns, thinking the same as me.

"No, look. This is a topographical map. Those 'cliffs' are more of a steep slope than a sheer drop," Chris continues. "Just think.. We either have to walk all of the way around and risk all getting thrown off the course or climb down and maybe even win."

He made a compelling argument, and I really didn't want my dream to die in this miserable place. I hold my hand out and take the map from him to study it carefully. It certainly seemed doable, but could we risk any more setbacks or injury? Unsure what to do I hand the map to Light, much to everyone's surprise.

"Haven't I caused enough trouble?" She scoffs, surprised I'd ask her opinion.

"I figured nearly dying would make you more cautious than us three. If you feel that it's still the way to go, then that's what we'll do," I tell her.

"Far be it from me to deprive SOLDIER of the next Sephiroth," She replies, handing the map back to me. I can't tell from her expression if she's mocking me or being sincere.

"Okay, let's pack up while Light gets changed," I tell the group.

Light rounds up her uniform with one hand, keeping a tight grip on the thermal blanket around her. She heads behind the bush to get changed while we pack up the packs and douse the remains of the fire. The only thing I leave out was the survival knife and green cloth that I fashion into a shemegh to keep the chill from my lower face.

"Okay, I'm ready," Light tells us as she appears from the bush adjusting her shoulder guards.

The four of us march up the slow but relentless hill, following the river bank. Somewhere up here was a series of slopes we could climb down and with a bit of luck stop me from getting kicked out. It seemed a simple task, but as we make the walk I wonder how many of the other groups would have been more efficient than us. Chris takes point, giving me the opportunity to trail behind and study the map some more, in the hopes I could figure out our chances.

"Having second thoughts?" I hear Light ask as she catches up to pace beside me.

"Just wondering where they'd have dropped the others off. We seem to have the most obstacles to deal with within a similar radius."

"Probably punishment for me trying to kill Baker," she replies bluntly, and I can't help but laugh.

"What was that about, anyway?" I ask, eager to know what can make someone snap so violently.

"it's a long story..."

"We've got at nearly two days hiking ahead of us," I gently press her.

"If we make it back in time and don't get kicked out, I'll tell you," she promises, so I drop the subject.

My legs burn fiercely by the time we make it to the top of the hill. The four of us move slowly towards the edge, careful not to end up tumbling down it. Alex was right about how steep it was and it gave the four of us a nice boost in confidence that even in the moonlit night it looked doable. Maybe there really was a chance to pull things back. Fifty foot down a small ledge marks the half way point of the steep slope. I peer over the edge to try and find a route that looked safest. If we lost our footing we'd end up with some cuts and bruises, but nothing that I wasn't willing to receive in order to get closer to my dream.

"What's the plan?" Light says aloud, but turns to me.

"That depends. What do you think the rules about bringing all of our kit back are?" I ask her.

"You mean the ropes?" She guesses correctly.

"If we stake them into the ground we can walk ourselves down. It'll be the safest option, but if we get back and get our arses kicked by the Captain about loosing equipment..."

"Yeah, I'm not getting punished on some damn technicality. I'd rather throw myself down," Alex laughs.

"Shouldn't we have been trained on all of this equipment before hand?" Chris states, rather than asks.

"There's a war on. They're gonna want to have people figure it out for themselves. Then the ones that remain after basic training will be thrown to the wolves," Light explains with a bluntness I've come to expect off her.

"Little ray of sunshine, aren't ya? Aren't you looking forward to do some real fighting?"

"Unlike you three 'hero's' I have every intention of living a long life," Light scoffs.

"Can we argue at the bottom?" I growl, turning my back to the edge and lowering myself down carefully.

Loose stone and mud moves around under my boots, making my stomach turn with every little slip. I take out my knife carefully and try to carve small handholds in the slithers of clay for the others as I descend cautiously. The weight of my pack either wanted to push my face into the cliff side or pull me from it depending on how I leaned, but eventually my feet find the welcoming flatness of the ledge. Being first down, I look up and watch the trio descend. Light made it first, followed closely by Alex. With Chris just a few feet away I turn my attention to the next part of the cliff.

"Made it! That wasn't so b-"

The small ledge that offered a checkpoint to the daunting cliff side gave way under our combined weight, and my stomach turned as I fell. The weight of my bergen pulls me head first as I tumble down the slope. Large stones stuck out of the clay surface pummel my body with every impact and by the time I hit the grassy bottom I feel like I've been trampled on by a battalion of wild chocobo's. I quickly try to get to my feet, but I only make it to my knees where my vision starts to blur and I collapse onto my back. It takes a few deep breaths to get me somewhat functioning when I notice a warm sensation running down my arm.

"Cloud!" Light's voice shouts as her dirt covered face blocks out the starry night sky.

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay?" I cough, painfully, holding my ribs.

"Crossing that river doesn't seem like such a bad idea now, does it?" She teases. "We're all fine by the looks of it."

"Don't make me laugh," I wince suppressing a chuckle.

"You just keep still. You've got some blood on you. I need to find out where it's coming from before you move."

I nod in agreement and try to work out if slow, deep breathes or shallow ones would hurt less. If I hadn't at least fractured a few ribs I'd be amazed. I feel her warm hands softly feeling around my torso with clinical precision. I watch her concentrating intently, occasionally making eye contact with me to see if I reacted to her prodding. The moonlight made the pinkette's already pale complexion snow white, contrasting the deep brown clay that was smeared across her cheek. I couldn't look away from her icy blue eyes that had hints of green and grey around the edge.

"Found it," Light says as she grips the top of my arm lightly, but it still stung. "You must have caught your arm with the knife as we fell. It's just a cut so I think you'll be okay."

"Think you can stand?" Chris asks, coming into my view from the right and offering me a hand.

I grab his arm and he pulls me to my feet with an agonising tug. My ribcage felt like it was lined with daggers, stabbing me in the lungs with every breath as I try to compose myself. I look around to the others, finding them all covered in dirt but mostly unscathed, with exception of a small cut on Alex's forehead.

"This just isn't going our way, is it?" Alex laughs.

"At least it's just a walk back now. If we keep a reasonable pace we should be back within the time limit," Light tells us with hope in her voice.

"Then let's mosey," I tell them, setting off into the night.

With compass in hand I take the lead, making slight corrections every now and then to make sure we were still heading west. I knew at some point we'd come across a road and it would be smooth sailing from there on. Shinra's vast highways stretched across most of the continent, although the main highways were to Kalm and over the mountains to Junon. I hope I get sent there on assignment at some point to see if the cannon is as big as people claim.

We must have been walking for a couple of hours when Chris suggests a breather. In truth my body was begging to stop, but I refused to be the one to suggest it first. It was still dark, but I see the faintest sign of light from the east, telling me it would soon be sunrise. The four of us take our bergens off and remove our canteens to enjoy a well deserved drink. I begin to remove the lid when Light breaks into a sprint, nearly knocking me over as she passes.

"Farron, what gives?!" Alex shouts, but when we turn it soon becomes clear.

A few hundred yards in the distance I spot a moving, bright light that I eventually realise was headlights. We all watch as Light sprinted to where she thought the vehicle was going to end up to intercept it. The vehicle gets closer and it's lights illuminate the road we were previously unable to see, just as Lightning gets to the barrier that separates the road from the grass. She waves her hand just as the truck passes, and we all let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Look! Brake lights!" Chris shouts in excitement, pointing to the now slowing vehicle.

"Come on!" I shout, racing towards the vehicle.

As I get closer I see that the vehicle is a yellow farm truck. Light is already at the driver's window., presumably asking the driver for a lift back to Midgar. In the back of my mind I'm praying she doesn't do anything rash, but she just turns around to point to us before returning her attention to the driver. We're all still too far away to hear what she's saying, but the pinkette eventually turns around to wave us over.

"You kid's look like you've been to Wutai," the old man in the truck chuckles. "Climb in the back and I'll take you as far as the sector 6 gates. Just don't step on the goods!"

We all offer the man our utmost gratitude and climb into the bed of the truck, careful not to stand on the sacks of goods he had in the back. I look to Light and give her a grateful nod, but my body could have hugged her it was so relieved. The pair of us rest our weary backs on the back of the cab and watch the sun try to break over the horizon.

"Looks like we're gonna make it after all, Light,"

**Another one done. Thanks again for all of the reviews! Reddevil47, that made me laugh. it's so true though. Poor Cloud.. There's going to be more characters (some that you'll recognise) added next chapter which I think everyone will like. **

**My take on Light and Cloud for this story is this: Light is just a normal kid living in a nice place when her world is turned upside down. she's very clever and adaptive, but she's doing this as a means to an end. There's currently no real interest in the job itself, but she strives to do everything she's tasked with well. Sometimes her stubbornness gets in the way and hurts other people though. Cloud on the other hand has put so much thought into being a member of SOLDIER. He lives and breathes everything military.**

**Ordered my first class edition and im so excited. There's so much I could talk about I could write just a chapter. I really like the little details on Tifa's design. The little skulls on her skirt and the chocobo and bomb charm bracelets and the norse runes on her gloves. I noticed a load of banora apple posters everywhere so I assume they're not completely scrubbing the compilation cannon. I will put money on it theres going to be a load of CloudxJessie fan fics on here soon lol. A shame they've replaced all of the AC voice actors though. **


	6. Chapter 6

I watch the sunrise slowly crest over the horizon as the four of us enjoy our ride in the bed of the pickup truck. I tuck a lock of messy pink hair behind my ear and think about my sister. Maybe if we complete our task before anyone else and I got some time off, I could spend it exploring Midgar with her. I felt awful for leaving my sister, but I was glad she'd get to leave a relatively normal life with the money I'd make doing this. Once this stupid war was over, maybe I could transfer to guard duty and be home every night with her. For now, the hotel near the school I managed to get her in was all I could afford until after basic training was over.

"This is so cool!" Chris shouts with excitement, stood up in the bed of the truck.

"Sit down! If you fall out we aren't stopping to get you," I scald.

"Good thing we didn't take that approach with you when you went for a little swim," he fires back.

I scowl at Garrett's teasing, but it made me think about the bravery Cloud in particular has shown me; a complete stranger. Was there something to the mythical army comradery or were they doing it to not fail the course? After nearly killing that girl, I knew they weren't drawn to my inner friendliness. I guess until they prove me otherwise, I should consider them my friends.

"How do you feel?" I ask the blonde, noticing him grimace with every bump.

"Like I fell off a cliff," he replies bluntly.

"Don't be a baby, it was more of a slope," I smile, getting a laugh out of him.

"Stop it," Cloud coughs in pain whilst trying to reign in his amusement. "You think we'll get back before anyone else?"

"I think so. We lost a few hours in the beginning, but I doubt anyone's hitched a ride back," I answer.

"You mean cheated?" Alex grins.

"It's called being resourceful. You can always get out and walk," I fire back.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You did good, Farron."

He gives me a smile and returns his gaze back towards our destination. The hours tick by and I'm left wondering about the scale of the world I live in for the very first time. Other than a single trip to the Gold Saucer for Serah's eighth birthday, I'd never left my home town. Nobody in Costa Del Sol ever left the place other than for business or the occasional holiday to the ski resort on the northern continent. It was our own slice of natural heaven, unlike the industrial hell I now lived in.

"Hey, chocobo head! What are you gonna do when we get back to Midgar and hopefully get some time off?" I ask, determined to pull myself from my own thoughts.

"Probably train and hit the gym. What about you, moody?" He answers, adding his weak retort.

"I'm not moody," I scoff. "Probably go through all of this banking stuff to see exactly how and when we get paid."

"Got your eyes on a shiny purse or some new shoes, Light?" Alex teases. "I can't wait to spend all of that sign up bonus!"

I roll my eyes at what his idea of my desires were but don't bother to respond. None of that stuff had ever really interested me, but in truth I couldn't afford to buy anything. I needed every penny to secure Serah's future. It might not be in a big villa with a sea view, but we'd be together and that's all that mattered to me. _Adapt and survive, Farron.. Adapt and survive.._

"What about you, Cloud? Got you eye on something or will you have to spend it all on hair products?" Chris asks the blonde.

"This is just how my hair is," he shrugs. "I was gonna buy a sword, but we can only use issued kit unless you're a SOLDIER operative."

"Only an idiot would want to trade in an assault rifle for a sharp metal stick," Chris laughs, patting his rifle lovingly.

"Sephiroth doesn't use a sword," Cloud replies, but seems to instantly regret it when the two boys tease him for his admiration of the man.

I'd never seen the Silver haired man in person, but he was used in every piece of Shinra propaganda and advertising. The recruitment officer who visited my home town would plaster posters of Sephiroth in all of the bars and hotels when he visited. Although nobody really left my town to join the Shinra army, I suppose it was easy to see the appeal to Cloud. The idea of being the same as this god-like hero who was keeping the world safe from Wutai's deadly warriors was something he aspired to be. But if half of what they say about that man is true, there's no way he's human.

"Look! It's Midgar!"

The other three of us turn in excitement at Alex's outburst, finding the peak of the industrial metropolis emerging over the horizon. We must have been about an hour away, but all I could think about is ringing that bell and collapsing into my bed. I felt sorry for the guy's who had to share a dorm, but at least they were all friends. I enjoyed the privacy my attitude towards the other girls afforded me and I have every intention of it remaining like that until I qualify.

As we get closer to the city, the road starts to rise from the ground, turning to a bridge that gradually climbs over the two miles to reach the upper plates. Alex looked down sadly at the slums below, keeping his eyes fixated on the desolate favelas until the road levelled out and emerged through the edge of the plate. The monstrous reactors that lined the circumference of the city, dividing the floating plates spewed a cerulean mist into the air and the calmness of nature we started the exercise with was a distant memory.

"When we get some time off I'm heading to sector eight," Chris tells us. "Sneak into some bars and meet some girls."

"Not with that face," I say bluntly, earning a mock look of offence.

It takes another fifteen minutes to get to the gates of sector six, and the old man pulls up fifty yards before it. The four of us jump out of the truck and offer our eternal gratitude to the man who had saved us from two days of hard walking. He pulls his yellow truck off with a wave, leaving us to turn our attention to the gate and eventually our beds. As we approach I count a dozen Shinra infantrymen and a man wearing a blue, sleeveless, turtle-neck sweater and a helmet different from the rest.

"That's a SOLDIER!" Cloud practically squeaks with joy at the sight on the man in the distance.

"You're not gonna be all fangirly are you?" Alex teases him as we approach.

"Present your ID's guys," one of the infantrymen casually said as we reached him.

"We don't have any," Garret explained sheepishly.

As soon as he finished his sentence I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The guard drew his weapon, causing everyone else to go from casually standing around to training their weapons on us. I place my hands in the air, determined not to be shot by some trigger happy idiot. He screams at us to lie face down on the ground with our hands on our head and we do so without question.

"This is checkpoint six A. We have four possible Wutai spies detained. Requesting immediate transfer to interrogation cells," I hear the man say, presumably through a radio.

"Don't scare the poor kids," another voice tells him in a much more friendly and casual tone. "You four stand up. He's just messing with you," he laughs.

The four of us stand up cautiously to find the SOLDIER member with a big grin sticking out from underneath his helmet. The other infantrymen burst into laughter and I felt like taking my rifle and shooting one of them. If this was there idea of a joke, it wasn't a funny one.

"All of the gates were given the files on any new recruit on training exercises outside of the city. We spotted you on facial recognition a mile away," the SOLDIER explains to us. "Open the gates and let them through."

I do my best to resist the urge to scowl at the guard as I wait for the vast, steel gates to part in the middle and slowly open, revealing the military district of Midgar. The area in front of us was unknown as we were taken from Midgar in the back of a truck, but it couldn't be that difficult to navigate. We must have been less than a mile away from that bell and my competitive mature was beginning to kick in.

"We're so close. Let's go!" I say to the others with enthusiasm.

"That was so cool! Did you see him? I can't wait to join SOLDIER!" Cloud shouts, seemingly ignoring me.

"You can go back and ask him on a date later, but we need to ring that bell, remember?" I remind him impatiently.

"You're right," the blonde nods. "Lead the way, Light."

In truth I had no idea where I was going as the barracks area for our age group was just a tiny part of the vast plate complex. It was just a giant pizza slice that was going to get narrower and narrower until I found what I was looking for. The four of us broke into a jog down the main road of the sector, keeping our eyes peeled for anything recognisable. On my left were large hangers; some of which were open and filled with attack helicopters. The other side was rows of troop carrying vehicles with the odd armourer repairing them.

"I hear the shooting range!" Cloud shouts, pointing into the distance, a little off to the right.

"I hear it too!" Alex shouts back excitedly, breaking into a run. "Follow me!"

Even with the heavy packs strapped to our backs, I've never ran so fast. For all I knew, we could have been a day in front of the next group, but we could have just so easily have been seconds. The thought that it could ring at any moment as we ran down past the range was making me feel sicker with every step. The first barracks complex was in the distance and behind that I knew was the parade ground. I beg my legs to give me a little more, and as we round the corner the bell rests where the Captain once stood in silent isolation. By the time I reach it I don't bother to grab the chain to shake it into life and instead punch it in excitement.

"We did it!" Chris beams, shaking Cloud by the shoulders.

The blonde winces in pain from his injury, but he's still smiling happily. He turns to me and nods, giving me an inaudible 'well done' under the victorious chime of the bell. Thirty seconds pass by before the sight of the Captain appearing with a coffee causes us all to stand to attention but still with smug grins on our faces. He checks his watch before glancing back up at us and speaking.

"A very impressive time to say the least. Head to the mess hall for some R&R and I'll come and get you shortly." MacMillan orders.

The four of us turn to our barracks and walk there slowly to catch our breaths. Hopefully a shower and a few hours sleep was on the cards soon, but a sit down and some food would do nicely until then. We head inside the barracks and head to the mess hall door while removing our heavy bergens. My shoulders breathed a sigh of relief until I open up the mess hall door and they slump in despair. We weren't the first ones back…

"Hey, you guys!" a girl around my age with shoulder length, wavy, red hair and a warm smile waves at us.

It takes all of the willpower I could muster to not look bitter and disappointed, and Cloud seems to be doing the same. Alex twas far less gracious in defeat, throwing his bergen on the floor in annoyance and Chris cursed under his breath but put on a smile. We approached the table where three boys and this girl I now had an irrational hatred for was sitting and take a seat next to them.

"I'm Cissnei. Nice to meet you!"

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! They take a little while to appear for some reason, but I am getting them. I think I need another chapter to get Cissnei into the story, but how about we speed things up a little after that and send them to Wutai for some real action? When I get to certain points where I feel like the story can go one of two ways, ill let you guys vote on it too. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't think I'd ever been so disappointed in my entire life. I drop my bergen on the ground beside the table and take a seat across from the four unknown recruits. Light throws herself down to my left and Chris to my right. We let out a unanimous sigh and I rest my forehead on the metallic table in exhaustion, but also in the hope they wouldn't talk to me. I don't think I had it in me to pretend to be happy for them. To think this was just a warm up exercise during our first week didn't bode well for what was to come.

"How?" I hear Light demand bluntly. I knew she wasn't going to let this drop.

"That's our secret," one of the boys who hadn't identified himself yet replies.

"At least tell us your reward was," Chris asks.

"We get the weekend off. We just can't leave Midgar," Cissnei answers with an upbeat tone.

The four of use groan in unison at the realisation of what we'd missed out on. Part of me wanted to ask how much they'd beaten us by, but another part of me knew I'd probably regret finding out the answer. Awkward silence smothered the room briefly, but it was quickly shattered with the door of the mess hall bursting open, making me jump and turn to look. Captain MacMillan marched in with a mixture of concern and annoyance in his expression. He pauses for a moment as if deciding what to do with us before finally speaking.

"This is your lucky day, recruits. It seems this simple task was far too much for some of you and some of the groups have gotten into bother. One group got attacked by monsters and ended up getting hurt and another of the recruits has dislocated his knee doing something stupid no doubt. By the time I've organised teams to collect them and gone through them mountain of paperwork they've caused me it will be the end of the day. As such, you may have the rest of the day off with very strict rules. You do not leave Midgar and you are to back in sector six by 1800 hours. If I get back to find ANY of you have gotten into trouble in my absence I will throw you off this course. Is that understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" The entire table shouts in reply.

"Captain Jackson is who you're to report to with any issues in my absence,"

Captain MacMillan glares for a moment, making sure he looked every one of us in the eye before leaving. We wait for the mess hall doors to shut behind him and then the excitable chaos ensued.

"This is perfect!" Chris shouts down my ear, "We all going to sector eight, or what?!"

"Maybe after a shower," I answer, glancing down at my dirty hands and the dried blood on my arm.

"Yeah, you're probably right. What about you, Farron? Coming for a look around." Chris asks the pinkette.

"Maybe later on. There's something I need to do first,," Light told him.

"I think I'll be doing the same, so maybe I'll see you guys there," Cissnei tells us with a bright smile.

Everyone stood up from the mess table and gathered up there bergens before heading upstairs to our dorms. My bed had never looked so comfortable, but I resist the urge to lay down on it in fear of not getting back up. On it lay a fresh uniform all folded neatly and a white envelope on my pillow. I open it with curiosity and read through it. It talked about our rate of pay at 125 gil per week, increasing to 175 upon completion of basic training which I knew already, as well ask family and marriage quarters costs. After reading a few more sentences, I decide there was nothing more important in the letter and leave it on my bed for another time. All I was looking forward to now was a shower.

I make my way out of the dorm and head over to the shower block with my new uniform in hand. I collect a towel from the racking and place my new uniform on the benches that ran down the middle of the large, tiled room. My whole body groaned as I struggled to get my old uniform off, but when it was I could see the extent of my injuries. The deep cut on my arm had clotted and started to scab over, no doubt ready to form into the first of many scars. What hurt the most though was my ribs that where bruised from my armpit to the centre of my chest.

Throwing my towel over the edge of the shower cubicle, I twist the silver tap and a stream of hot water bursts from the shower head, raining down bliss from above. Closing my eyes, I let the water wash over my battered body and empty my mind of everything. It was so comfortable I could have slept, stood up in the shower, but I was interested to see Midgar. After all, I may one day need to know the ins and outs of it as a SOLDIER operative.

Reluctantly I get out of the shower and wrap the towel around my waist. The hot water had eased my aching body somewhat, and I'm grateful for it when I dry off and get changed with relative ease. I head back towards the corridor to find Alex and Chris leaving it with their clothes in hand, presumably to have a shower like I did. Knowing I'd be waiting on them, I return to our dorm and lay down on the bed I'd thought about all day..

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Chris startles me as he gently slaps my face. _ Must've fell asleep…_

"Come on, we've got some exploring to do!"Alex agrees as I climb out of bed. "I think Cissnei is waiting for us in the mess hall."

The three of us leave our dorm room in high spirits, eager to see what Midgar had to offer. Hopefully more than cheap alcohol like these two were hoping for. I make it half way down the stairs when I remember I don't have my bank card. I wasn't going to get very far without that.

"I'll catch up. I've forgot my money," I tell them as I rush back upstairs.

I burst back into my room and take out the file I was given when I officially signed on and dig out a shiny, black card with a small chip on one side and the Shinra logo on the other. I read the paperwork that came with it to find my default pin number and head out into the corridor with a thousand gil in my pocket. Shutting the door behind me, I turn to the stairs when I hear muffled sniffing from Farron's door, directly opposite.

"Light, are you coming with us?" I ask after knocking on her door.

"No!" She shouts back.

It was only a single word reply, but it was enough for me to figure out she was crying. I knew she was competitive, but I couldn't imagine her crying over coming second in a training exercise. I couldn't imagine the pinkette crying over anything, so whatever it is, it must be serious.

"Are you decent?" I ask through the door.

Light barely gets the word yes out when I open her door to find her sat on her bed with paperwork scattered all around her. The pinkette's stoic expression had gone and her icy blue eyes were red with tears. She quickly turns her back to me and does her best to wipe her eyes as he hides from my gaze.

"Is this about not winning the exercise? It's not your fault, Light."

"It's nothing to do with that stupid task!" She roars with a venomous tone.

"Then what?" I ask softly, not put off by her outburst.

She says nothing and hands me a couple of pieces of paper that I read through. I recognise it immediately as the information in the envelope that was left on my pillow, but I'm still none the wiser as to why she was so upset by it. I figured we all knew how much our pay was before we even signed up and she was far too young to be worried about marriage quarters.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Cloud. She can't end up on the streets, she just can't..." Light says as she paces the floor.

"Who can't? Slow down and start from the beginning," I tell her, grabbing her softly by the shoulders to keep her still so she would look at me.

"I have a little sister, Cloud. I'm her guardian and I need to look after her. The money I make during the twelve weeks basic training isn't enough to cover the cost of the family quarters… The recruitment officer said it would be.. He must have lied to get me to sign up, that bastard! Serah's only got twelve weeks and then she's nowhere to live. I-" She explains erratically.

It all made sense now. Why she got so angry at the mention of her mother and for leaving such a beautiful place like Costa Del Sol to live here. She really was doing to for the money to look after her sister. I wanted to be sure I understood properly, but I couldn't bring myself to ask if her parent's are dead. It was hard enough for my mother to raise me on her own, but to have no parents at fifteen and a younger sister… Light had the whole world on her shoulders and said nothing..

"I was gonna go and see her, but how can I face her now?" She asks with a sadness in her face I never thought she was capable of.

"How much are you short by?" I ask, trying to determine the facts from her heartbroken ramblings.

"Five hundred gil..." Light sighs in despair and slumps back onto the bed.

"I'll give you the money," I tell her, making her eyes shoot up to me.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes," the pinkette frowns at me.

"I'm serious," I reply. "I've got more money in my pocket than I'd ever hope to spend. All I'm bothered about is becoming a hero- I mean, SOLDIER

"I couldn't take money from you.. It wouldn't be right."

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you," I try to convince her.

"…..Why would you help me? You've known me for less than a week," the pinkette narrows her gaze as if I was trying to trick her.

"There's some things in life you just do," I shrug. "We're friends, right?"

The pinkette stares at me for a moment before standing up and hugging me tightly, burying her head in my shoulder. I'm taken back by her embrace and listen to her muffled promise to pay me back. Light lets go of me and takes a step back. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying, but her expression was happy. I feel my face burn as I look at her smile and quickly turn around.

"You should go tell your sister the good news. I'll go get your gil," I tell her as I head towards the door.

"Why don't you come with me?" Light blurts out as my hand grips the door handle. "I can show you some of the city."

"You sure?" I question, not wanting to intrude.

"Positive."

I leave her room and wait in the corridor for her to get ready. It doesn't take her long to emerge from her dorm, sporting a fresh uniform and an uneasy look, as if I was about to take back my offer at any moment. It was true that I enjoyed knowing I had all of that money in the bank, but having never had any before, I didn't really have anything to spend it on. I couldn't buy myself into SOLDIER, but I could make small steps to becoming the hero I promised Tifa I'd become.

"Are you really sure about this, Cloud?" Light asks me nervously. "I'm not your burden."

"You'd be doing me a favour," I reply, thinking about the state I'd be in if Chris had his way and we spent it all on alcohol.

Light looks at me with a confused frown at the lack of detail in my answer, but she doesn't press the matter. Following her lead, the pair of us head out of the barracks to find the others had given in waiting for me and were no doubt half way to sector eight by now. We walk across the parade yard, passing the bell I thought we rung victoriously and head towards the gate.

"I booked my sister into a hotel near a school in sector seven. All of the money I had paid for her to stay and eat there for twelve weeks. I figured it would be enough until I completed basic training and put a deposit down on family quarters. There's a certain percentage of low cost houses in each sector allocated for Shinra security force members and their families. I applied for one in sector seven for when my basic training is over, but it cost more than the recruitment officer told me. Must've seen me coming a mile away..."

"Don't dwell on it. You had no reason to doubt him," I reply, hoping to cheer her up. "So what's her name?"

"Serah. She's twelve," She answers.

The pair of us make our way to the sector six gate and I can't help but laugh at the pinkette who hadn't forgotten about the guard who stopped us. She scowls at him, never breaking eye contact until we cleared the checkpoint. The man must have been twice our size but he keeps his head down until she passes.

"Shit!" Light shouts as if she'd forgotten something.

"What's up?"

"Serah doesn't finish school for hours," the rose haired girl tells me.

"Why don't we head into sector eight then while we wait?" I suggest. "I can find an ATM and we can take a look around."

"That's not a bad idea. Besides, I want to know how that girl got back before us.."

Still bitter about Cissnei's victory, she heads towards sector eight like I suggest. I set off after the pinkette, but I hold a few steps back, examining her. She walked with authority and purpose everywhere she went. Her head was always held high and her icy gaze always focused. Even after such a short time of knowing her, I was positive she had no clue about relaxing or what the word slouch meant.

Eventually, we reach the sector eight gate and head inside. I stop in my tracks at the vastness of the place that overloads my senses. I could hear music coming from every direction and the smell of food coming from a dozen different restaurants and bars that lined the streets. A sudden jerk pulls me a to the left and I look to find Light shaking her head and pointing to the road I was stood on. Large billboards line a street in the distance, and one in particular caught my eye. _Loveless? Sounds depressing.._

**Another one done. Next chapter is going to be more story driven and less army stuff. Cissnei is a Turk in crisis, core, but this story starts a little earlier than that. I'm planning on taking some elements and missions from Before Crisis once I've found translations im happy with.**

**I did consider them winning as they're both very capable characters. I decided to make them suffer a bit first, and it gave the the opportunity to introduce Cissnei, who will play a much bigger part in the story for one of them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The whole sector was crawling with people who were enjoying everything Midgar had to offer. Couples held hands and they strolled down the vibrant streets, fillng the candle lit restaurants and pouring into shops. I look through the nearest window to find families sat down at cosy tables, sharing jokes and stories between mouthfuls of delicious looking food. My hand rests on the glass as I get so close the tip of my nose touches the cold surface. In the corner was a table where a handsome man sits with a young daughter on his lap. His older daughter and beautiful wife sit opposite as they hang on his every word with curious smiles. A warm feeling washes over me, but my heart sinks and that feeling turns to bitterness. I was looking at the life that was stolen from me. I pull away from the glass slightly to see my own reflection. Sniffing away any sign of sadness, I force a steely resolve before turning back to the road.

Cloud catches my eye and looks at me with the concerned gaze I've seen far too much in the past day. I'm more grateful to him than I've ever been to anyone in my life, but I hated the pity. Claire needed pity, but she was weak. That helpless kid was nothing but a memory to me now. I am Lightning, an unstoppable force..

"Cheer up, moody," Cloud teases, trying to force out a smile I refused to release. "I see an ATM, come with me."

"I'm not moody, you chocobo haired idiot," I reply with a playfulness behind my insult.

"I like chocobo's so i'll take that as a compliment," he chuckles to himself before turning.

I follow the blonde to the end of the street where an ATM is embedded into the wall next door to a bakery. He takes the card out of his pocket as he stands in front of the machine and stares at it for a moment. At first I thought he was having second thoughts and I couldn't blame him.. He was giving me half of all of the money he's ever had. It turns out he'd simply never used one before, but he quickly figures out which way his card goes and slots it into the machine. The ATM asks him for his pin number and I turn my back so he could type it in privately. Thirty seconds later I feel a tap on my shoulder, so I turn around to find the blonde haired boy holding out a thick stack of gil. My eyes shift from the money to him, but Cloud just frowns and shakes his hand, trying to figure out why I haven't ripped it from his grasp.

"Well take the damn thing," Cloud tells me bluntly, practically stuffing it into my hand.

"I'll never forget this, Cloud. I don't know what I'd do if Serah didn't have a home.."

"There you are!"

The pair of us turn to find Chris on the far end of the street outside one of many bars. He waves us over, and Cloud looks at me to silently see if I was okay with it. With a few hours before my sister finished school, a sit down with the others might be a good idea.

"Hurry up, Cissnei has got some shots lined up!" Chris continues to shout across the street.

"Come on, I wanna know how she beat us too," Cloud smirked.

We walk across the busy street and then down to the end where lines of bars with neon lights in every window blinded me with a sea of tacky colours. They were a world away from the quiet and welcoming bars in Costa Del Sol. There was no smell of salty air and minty mohitos, just that metallic Midgar smell and cheap whiskey. Cloud looks at me with a similar doubtful expression as we glance in, but Chris grips our arms and pulls us inside. Second hand smoke fills my lungs, replacing the cool air outside as we're lead to a table on the far end of the bar.

"Took you're time, didn't ya!?" Alex shouts from the table as he spots us. "Two more shots Cissnei!"

We take a seat at the worn, wooden table that was sticky with alcohol residue. Cissnei leans between me and Cloud to place two shot glasses filled with a turquoise liquid, then sits down opposite us.

"Oh, before I forget. This is Liam," Cissnei tells us, pointing to the boy sat next to her. I recognise him as one of her group of four.

"You going to tell me how you did it, yet?" I ask again bluntly, determined to get an answer.

"Maybe after a few shots," she grins mischievously, "Ready?"

I watch her pick the shot glass up, signalling the others to do the same. My fingers grip the glass, lifting it from the sticky table and holding it in front of me. The strong smell of aniseed burnt my nose as I held it from my lips. I was absolutely positive I'd hate this drink, but I wasn't being made to look weak by her. The red haired girl counts down from three and then knocks the shot back in one gulp, signalling me to do the same. The strong liquid runs down my tongue and it feels like acid is burning off my taste buds off. I quickly swallow and take a deep breath, which just makes the burning sensation travel down my throat. Coughing violently, I look up to find I thankfully wasn't the only one.

"What the hell is that?!" I cough.

"It's called a mako reactor. Its basically just absinthe and food colouring," Cissnei laughs.

"Well it's vile," I frown, hoping the after taste would fade.

"I thought it was quite nice," Cloud says to my surprise.

"You're a strange one-?" The redhead giggles.

"Cloud Strife," the blonde answers.

"So, what's your deal, Cissnei? Why'd you join?" Alex asks between sips of beer.

"I lived in an orphanage in Midgar. Six months ago, a man in a suit came in to have a look around and told me to consider joining Shinra when I was older. Said I had 'the right stuff' to be a Turk one day."

_An Orphan like me?.._

"A Turk?" I question, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's the unofficial name of the investigation sector of the general affairs department. They're basically secret agents. They know all of Shinra's secrets. They see and know everything," the red head explains.

"I think you're exaggerating a little. They can hardly see and know everything," Alex tells her.

"You'd be surprised about what we know..." A deep voice says from the bar, listening into our conversation.

We all turn around to see a tall man in a black suit stood with his back to us at the bar. He had long, black hair that was tied in a pony tail and when he turned to face us, we were met with a stoic expression. A red talik on his forehead rested over stern, brown eyes that pierced into us all before he finally left the bar.

"Well, that was intense," Chris laughs.

"Indeed. I think more drinks are in order," Liam says, breaking the tension that washed over the table.

"I'll get them," Cloud says, standing up. "What's everyone want?"

"Anything but this crap," I say, gagging at the smell of the absinthe as I hold up the shot glass.

Everyone on the table gratefully tells the blonde what they want, and he heads to the bar with Chris in tow to help carry everything. By now I was used to the smoke and the boisterous atmosphere but I couldn't wait for time to tick by so I could meet my sister at her school gates. She'll be so surprised to see me. Part of me wanted to ask Cissnei if she had any siblings, but I don't want to put her on the spot. As much as I was annoyed with her for snatching victory from me, I felt a strange sympathy for her now. Maybe it was me projecting the pity I hate so much onto someone else.

"Here," Cloud says as he sits besides me and slides a tall glass towards me.

I look at him and then back to the drink with rightful concern after the last thing I was given. The glass was filled with a red liquid and I can't help but pick it up to cautiously sniff it before drinking. It was a sweet, Cranberry smell with hardly any offensive alcohol undertone. I place the glass to my lips but stop myself to look at the blonde again, trying to read his expression.

"I've not poisoned it," He laughs. "It's cranberry and vodka."

"Don't be a wimp, Farron," Chris teases me.

Refusing to show any more weakness than I'd already displayed, I take a mouthful of the fruity smelling liquid to find it surprisingly nice. I was definitely going to stick to this from now on.

"Hey, shouldn't we be going?" Cloud says, pointing to the clock behind the bar after finishing his drink.

"You're right. Still coming with me?" I ask, not wanting to take him away from the others.

"Of course," he nods, "We're off, guys. Make sure you're all back at the barracks on time."

"Where are you two sneaking off to? Gonna cosy up in the theatre to watch loveless together?" Chris laughs.

"Hilarious, aren't you?" I shake my head.

The pair of us leave the smoky bar and head into the busy sector eight streets. The first thing that catches my eye was the giant loveless poster and I think about what Chris said in the bar. How he thought me and Cloud was that close after a week is anyone's guess. It's not like I even knew him well at all. He did save me from the river and he has loaned me the money though.. Maybe the blonde is after something, after all?

"So, where are we heading, Light?" Cloud asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What do you get out of this?" I question, completely ignoring his own.

"What do you mean?" The blonde frowns, trying to figure out why we were having two different conversations.

"You saved me from the river and now you're loaning me money. What's the deal?"

"It was the right thing to do," he frowns, trying to work out what's going on. "Besides, it's not very heroic loosing a team mate in the first week."

"Heroic.. You've said that a few times now. What's made you want to be all 'heroic'? Hero's usually end up dead."

There's a long pause and his face burns red. I can almost see the cogs in his brain spinning rapidly, desperate to find a suitable answer, but his pause told me enough. It wasn't 'what' made him, but 'who'. I keep my eyes on the blonde, finding some amusement from his mild discomfort as I wonder who it could be. Parents perhaps? A girl?

"So, what's her name?" I question.

I instantly know I'm on the right track when he does his absolute best to not meet my gaze and I could practically feel the heat from his blushing cheeks from a few feet away.

"Light, you're gonna miss your sister at this rate,"

"I'll get it out of you eventually, Cloud. Mark my words," I laugh. "Serah's in sector seven, follow me."

We make our way through the busy streets of sector eight, all the way to the gate. I can't wait to see Serah's face. This past week has been the longest we've ever been apart and I can only hope she's adapting to this new place better than I am. Maybe after a couple of years service I could become a mercenary and earn enough money to move back home. Waking up to the sound of the ocean lapping up on the sand was much more pleasant than a horrendous alarm.

When we enter sector seven, my pace quickens in a desperate need to see the warm smile of my sister. I'd managed to find a couple of people I get on with already, which was surprising, but nothing would make me happier to know my sister was doing okay. The hotel Serah was staying at came into view and I point it out to the blonde as we pass it. Further down on the opposite side of the road was a pair of large iron gates with a smooth sandstone building set back behind a grassy courtyard.

"This is it," I tell Cloud, pointing to the building.

"What time does she leave?" He asks.

As if on cue, a loud chime fills the area and the doors of the school burst open and kids funnel out like ants, glad to be free for the rest of the day. My eyes scan the crowd, eager to locate my sister. A tense thirty seconds pass until I spot a head of pale pink hair in the never ending flow of students. Grabbing Cloud by the shoulders, I position him in front of me so I couldn't be seen, earning myself a confused frown. When Serah passes me unnoticed, I rush up behind her and cover her eyes. Her whole body tenses in shock, but she quickly realises its me and turns around.

"Sis! You're here!" Serah beams, wrapping her arms around me.

"I got a couple of hours free so I thought I'd come and see you," I tell her with a smile.

"How is it?.." She asks, her happy expression turning to concern.

"Really easy and boring, there's no need to worry," I lie, thinking about how I almost drowned.

"Who's this?" Serah questions, and for a second I'd forgot all about the blonde who was stood there.

"Oh, sorry. This is Cloud. He's my friend," I answer with a smile.

"Like a boy friend?" Serah attempts to whisper but fails.

The pair of us blush and shake our heads. My sister may come off as all innocent, but she knew exactly what she was doing when she asked the question. In truth, Cloud was a friend, but he was also Serah's saviour. Without his help, my sister would have received a letter telling her I'd died on a training exercise and then she'd be homeless.

"I'm Serah. Nice to meet you," my sister smiles at the blonde.

"Cloud Strife. Likewise," He replies.

**My apologies for the longer than normal wait, it's been a busy week. **

**Son Akira, thanks for the review. I'm not the biggest far of reading 1st person view stories either. I think a narrated story is a much nicer read, but I'm far from a natural writer lol. That and I find it much easier to get their thoughts and feelings out, which for this story I think is going to be the foundation. Most stories both characters are already their developed badass's , but in this im hoping to show them getting to that point in their lives.**

"**i" I did get Cloud to use Light's line. Their characters get some really good lines/quotes and I wanted to give them a new origin. So if they say it in the future, they remember a particular moment. Light's gonna get much more like her ff13 self over time, but for now she's just a kid trying to put on a brave face that sometimes cracks.**

**There's going to be lots of other shinra members going from Turks, Soldier members like Zack and Kunsel and even higher ups/ scientists over time. **

**What other cloudxLight stories does everyone recommend?**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes scan the younger Farron, who's warm smile was a stark contrast to her sister's stoic expression. Although their features were the same, from her pale pink hair that hung to the left like her sister, to her blue eyes, the way she carried herself was completely different. Serah's demeanor was laid back and happy. Even though she'd been uprooted and sent to a place the polar opposite to her hometown, it seemed like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on. Let's get you home," Light tells her with a warm smile.

The pair set off towards the school gates and onto the street. I trail behind and examine them curiously. Even though I hadn't known her for very long, it was strange to see Light acting this way. From the moment her sister left school, Light wore a pleasant smile and her whole face brightened when she looked at Serah. As they walked down the street, the pair talked about school mostly. Serah did her best to ask about her sister's job, but Light was masterful at redirecting the conversation without having to answer.

"Have you been eating enough?" Light asks, looking down at Serah like a worried mother.

"I haven't missed a meal, as promised," Serah replies.

"Is your room presentable?"

"Yeeeeeees.." the younger Farron sighs. "I know you used to do all of the cleaning in our old house, but I can do it, you know."

"I guess we'll see then, won't we," Light tells her as she reaches the hotel entrance.

I follow the pair inside and across the white marble floor. An older woman in a suit watches the three of us from behind her reception desk, but smiles at Serah as we head towards the brass panelled elevator to the right. Light presses the '3' button and the lift doors close before jerking up. The small, metal elevator made me feel nauseous, but it soon came to a halt and the three of us exited into a long corridor that had a red carpet.

"You okay?" Serah asks, stopping to look at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I reply.

Serah leads us to the second door on the right and opens it with a key she pulled from a small pocket in her white, sleeveless dress shirt. Light gestures for me to enter and the three of us go inside to find a large room that was split between a bedroom and living area. A bathroom was the only part that was separated by walls, allowing a sense of privacy from the rest of the room.

"Serah, I've got some good news to tell you," Light begins, glancing at me with a grateful smile. "I'm gonna have enough money to get us a little place somewhere after my basic training is over thanks to-"

"All of your sister's hard work," I interrupt. "She's doing really well."

Light turns to me and looks at me is if trying to figure out why I said that, but knowing Serah was watching, she turns back to her and smiles.

"For real!?" Serah squeaks excitedly.

"Why don't you go and take a shower before you do your homework," Light suggests, changing the subject.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Serah replies, glancing at me before looking at her sister with a grin.

"Why did you say that?" The pinkette questions with a hushed tone after her sister closes the bathroom door.

"You're working hard for her. I didn't want to take that away from you," I reply honestly.

"How very modest, hero," Light scoffs briefly, but her expression quickly turns sincere. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." 

An awkward silence grows between us, and for the first time neither of us seemed to have anything to say. The muffled sound of the shower was the only noise to be heard and I avert my gaze to the floor. I can't help thinking another shot of that mako reactor would have given me an amusing conversation point when the pinkette finally speaks.

"Tell me about yourself, Strife," She says with a tone that was closer to a demand than a question.

"What do you want to know?" I frown.

"Anything! I'm trying to work you out but you're a weird one," Light replies, not intending to mean offence.

"Gee, thanks.." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, give me something. You have any family in Midgar?"

"No. I've no family other than my mother anywhere. She was an only child and so am I," I answer.

"What about your-," She began, but stopped herself short. "Sorry,"

"I never knew my father.. According to my mother I never had one, but I figure she was just bitter about him." I explain.

Another spell of silence briefly washes over the room. I could tell Light was feeling guilty for asking, but I didn't mind. I've managed to survive for fifteen years without a father. I don't need one now.

"Ready to tell me your dream girl's name yet?" She asks as I catch a smirk rise from the corner of her lips.

"Not interested.." I shake my head, embarrassed to talk about Tifa.

"For what it's worth, you shouldn't need to prove yourself to anyone. Hero's don't get the girl. they're the ones that usually don't make it because their pride has gotten in the way of their own self preservation."

"You're a bundle of joy, aren't you, Light?" I reply sarcastically.

The pinkette shrugs at me, seemingly not too bothered about stamping on my dream with reality. The annoying thing was that it was probably good advice. The bathroom door opens and Serah walks out wearing pyjamas and patting down her damp pink locks with a towel. The pair of us turn to her as a loud siren wails outside. The loud drone was enough to have the three of us rush to the window to see what was going on. People in the streets stopped what they were doing and began to look around as the siren faded and an announcement echoed through Midgar.

"_**All non-essential military personnel return to the barracks immediately! This is not a drill! All non- essential military..."**_

"What's going on!?" Serah shouts with a worried expression.

"Nothing to worry about, sis." Light smiles, hugging her sister. "I do have to go though."

The older Farron hugs her sister tightly and her smile turns to panic as she glances at me. Neither of us knew what was going on, but we knew it wouldn't be good. I check the clock on the wall to make sure we hadn't missed our curfew, but that was hours away. Knowing what Captain MacMillan is like, this could very well be another trial.

"Let's go, Cloud," Light says confidently after releasing her sister from a tight embrace.

Lightning jogs swiftly to the door and I turn to do the same when a soft hand grips my wrist, causing me to turn. Serah stood before me, looking into my eyes with worry and fear. For a moment she said nothing, as if she was too scared to speak, and continued to meet my gaze with eyes just like her sisters before she finally spoke.

"Please don't let anything happen to my sister," She says barely in a whisper.

I say nothing but I harden my expression and give her a confident nod. The worry vanished out of her eyes and the younger pinkette released her grip on my wrist, allowing my to head to the door. I hadn't really thought about it until now, but it must be awful to worry about a sibling like that, not knowing if this would be the last time they saw each other. My thoughts turn to my mother and I make a note to myself to write her a letter the next time I have some free time. Passing Light, I rush out of the door and into the corridor. Light pauses to take one last look at her sister before reluctantly closing the door.

"What do you think is going on?" The pinkette questions as we run to the elevator.

"No idea. Nothing good though.."

I press the elevator button repeatedly until it finally arrives and the doors slide open. Inside I hammer the ground floor button, but the lift didn't have any concept of our urgency. It felt like we'd be in this lift forever when it finally touched down. The brass doors open slowly and the pair of us had slipped through before they'd even got half way. Our footsteps from the marble floor echo through the lobby, causing the woman behind the reception desk to glare at us as she was taking a call.

We must have been running for twenty minutes before the parade yard came into view. The whole military district was alive with action, but the parade yard was lined with fellow recruits. My eyes spot Chris in the group, stood at attention but swaying slightly; probably from drinking too much. We fall in line with burning legs and lungs as Captain MacMillan walks out of the barracks with a look of disappointment plastered across his face.

"Listen up, recruits.." He says in a surprisingly sad tone. "The Wutaian forces have regrouped into a single fighting force instead of their usual guerrilla warfare. They have defeated two Shinra battalions and pushed us back several miles. In retaliation and to end this war for good, the President has ordered a full military assault and his instructed us to send everyone; including recruits."

"But, Sir! We haven't even fished basic training," A boy in the front shouts out.

"For what it's worth, recruit, I believe this is a terrible idea. Sadly its well above my pay grade and I have to follow orders. That being said, as of this moment you are no longer recruits and are now official members of the Shinra infantry. You have ten minutes to gather up your rifle, pack and helmet. You are all to be transported to Junon and then onto the South east shore of Wutai."

In an instant chatter erupted from everyone on the parade yard. Fear gripped most of them and a girl near the front fainted at the thought of being sent into war. Part of me was terrified, but I couldn't help but feel excited to prove myself. If I did well over there then they'd have no choice but to let me into SOLDIER.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Light asks, pushing my shoulder to get my attention.

"It won't be long until I'm SOLDIER," I answer.

"Are you so fucking naive?! We're going to die out there, Cloud!" She barks.

"What do you mean? Some Wutai soldiers are no match for Shinra," I tell her confidently.

"Did you not listen to a word he just said?!" Light continues to bark. "Two battalions gone! A thousand trained infantrymen dead, Cloud!"

"Surely you knew that you'd be sent there eventually?" I ask.

"Yes! After I had the proper training and had at least half a chance! A few hundred rounds at some targets and a hike doesn't make a soldier! Cloud… I can't leave Serah alone in this horrible place..."

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you. Your sister made me promise," I reply, not reacting to her angry tone.

"Well I feel much better now, knowing a boy who's never been in battle is watching over me..."

"If I wasn't watching over you when you crossed that frozen river you'd have not seen your sister today either!" I finally bark back and storm off to the barracks.

I understood that she was worried but it hurt to think that she had no faith in me after everything I'd done to help her. Maybe it was the fear talking and she didn't really mean it, but I wasn't willing to find out. Heading upstairs, I collect my pack, helmet and rifle from my bed and put them on. This was it.. I was going to defend he world from Wutai and become the hero I promised Tifa I'd become..

My apologies for the delay, I've wrote and deleted this chapter about twenty times over the week because I've not been happy with it. I hope I've not made Light too bitchy. I want her to be the realist and Cloud naive about the whole situation. Both of them are going to realise the shit they're in soon enough.

I've read through most of the recommended stories and I'll never forget is my favourite. There's a few good ones, but they have to have happy endings. I can't deal with a sad ending lol

anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A convoy of personnel tucks line the main road running through the middle of the military sector. What looks like thousands of troops line up nervously as they wait for their turn to climb into the back of the trucks. It was easy to tell the seasoned infantrymen from the rookies because they stood in line in eerie silence with a vacant expression, as if they knew what was about to happen. I spot Cloud a few places in front of me talking to Chris. I felt bad for how our conversation ended, but he was a good person. The last thing I want is to see his die because of a dumb promise he made. I swear if I ever find out who this girl is that's unknowingly sentenced him to this I'll punch her.

_Why are you so bothered by it anyway, farron?.._

The line shrinks by twenty soldiers at a time, until Cloud is stood at the front of it, waiting for the next truck to stop. My whole body is trembling and my fingers are turning white I'm gripping my rifle so tightly. All I could think about was my sister and the thought of me leaving her behind. Cloud had promised her I'd be okay, but I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not. Part of me was glad she got some reassurance; even if it was a false one.

"Don't worry," I hear a voice say calmly from behind.

"You realise where we're going, right?" I say sarcastically as I turn to find Cissnei stood behind me.

"I know.. Just remember one thing and you're chances will double. Think smart, not brave," She says firmly.

"Believe me, I've no desire to be brave like some of these idiots," I reply coldly, earning a few frowns from passing soldiers.

"You shouldn't call them that," the red haired girl chastises.

"You just said think smart, not brave,"

"And you should. But it's the brave ones who make the difference in the field.. Be it either stupidity or courage, they run forward and inspire others to do the same. I want to make a difference in another way," 

"What way?" I question, hanging on her every word.

"I want to be a Turk. When you're already on the field, bravery is key. But intelligence can tip the balance in your favour so greatly that you can avoid the battle altogether. It's true that the Turks do some really dark stuff, but they have more impact on world events than whole battalions of infantry."

"And how can I join the Turks?" I question, liking the sound of the prospect already.

"You have to be noticed by them. You need to show cunning and the will to put the mission before all else. They're usually always driven, highly intelligent people. If you're seriously interested, stick with me," Cissnei says finally, holding out her hand to shake.

I grip her hand and shake it with a nod. It's strange to think I was so annoyed at her for beating me this morning and now I was interested in following her lead. The sound of tires skidding to a stop grabs my attention and I turn around to find Cloud climbing into the back of the truck. A few seconds later I climb up too, and take a seat on the opposite side of the bench seats. I catch his eye but he just looks down to the floor and says nothing. Darkness engulfs us as the rear doors are shut tightly and the truck jerks forward, no doubt heading to Junon.

An hour must have passed and I don't think me and Cloud had said a word to each other. Both of us too stubborn to say the first word. Part of me felt like I should apologise after everything he'd done for me, but I can't bring myself to say it. Claire might have apologised for her words, but Lightning doesn't. Besides.. putting him off being a hero is probably the safest thing for him. I feel eyes staring at me in the dimly lit vehicle and my own veer from the blonde to Chris, who's alternating between the pair of us.

"Lover's tiff?" Chris asks with a wicked grin.

"Don't make me shoot you, Garrett," I growl, but I feel my cheeks burn. Hopefully it was too dark for anyone to notice.

"Hey," Alex interrupts. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. The situation is what it is. Let's not make any more enemies than the one's we're being sent to fight."

"Well said," Cissnei agreed.

"So what do you think our enemy is like?" Chris asks in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"I hear they have very few guns. Just some swords and spears. They know the ground but we're gonna have the superior numbers and fire power," Alex explains.

"I wonder how many SOLDIER operatives area the area?" Chris says aloud, and I notice Cloud lift his head up slightly.

"It's hard to say. With the rise of Wutai cells attacking Shinra strongholds, most of the first class SOLDIER members are in the Shinra building in case it comes under attack. Junon will have a lot too," Cissnei explains.

"They have all the strongest fighters in Midgar when there's a war going on?" Cloud finally speaks.

"The tens of thousands of people living in Midgar don't see the war. Better a thousand unknown soldiers die in a land far away than a few innocent civilians in a supposedly safe metropolis. That'd be a PR nightmare for them," the red haired girl continues.

What Cissnei said was as annoying as it was true. People slept soundly without a care in the world while thousands of people died for their safety. In the likely event that I die on Wutai soil, would I be honoured for my sacrifice, or would I be just another number on a debriefing report? No.. I was going to live through this. I don't know how yet, but I'm not about to be brought back in a bag.

Cloud looked like he was turning green in the back of the truck when it eventually comes to a stop. Hopefully we weren't just stopped somewhere and had actually made it to Junon. It hadn't been long since I'd been to Junon. In fact, it was the first part of my journey to Midgar with Serah. The rear doors of the truck open and I'm met with a starry night sky. I frown at the sight of a red star in the sky, but I quickly realise it was a red safety light attached to the giant cannon that was almost invisible at night.

"Everyone out!" A grizzled looking soldier barks. "You're all to head to the docks immediately and board the first available ship! Your Captain's will be waiting with a mission brief."

Knowing my way from memory, I start marching down the dimly lit street. It was a strange place, Junon. To my left was the ocean and the salty smell that reminded me of home. It filled my nose with memories of a better time, but it was tainted with that metallic smell that leached off everything Shinra touched. To my right were rows of buildings on streets that were staggered on top of each other, cut into the mountain.

"Look at the cannon!" Alex gasps behind me, finally noticing its feint outline in the night sky.

The streets were empty of civilians, but in the distance two man walk towards us wearing dark suits. One was a tall man with a bald head and tanned skin. Even in this darkness he wore a pair of sunglasses. The other was a shorter, lean man with bright red hair. Although he wore the same style of suit, he was far more scruffy looking than the other man, with his white shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the neck.

"Turks?" I ask as the pair turn left and disappear down an ally before we get to them.

"Yep. I think there's a bar down there that they all like." Cissnei answers me.

"You know an awful lot about them, don't you?"

"I guess I'll make a good Turk then," she smiles.

Continuing towards the dock, I scan each building as I pass in an attempt to take in as much information as possible. Most of them were closed now, but the shop windows were still lit up, bathing their many wares in coloured lights. In the distance I see the ship coming into view and I wonder if I'll get a glimpse of my home town as we make our way to Wutai.

"This is cool! I've never been on a boat before," Alex shouts as he runs past me.

Cloud follows, marching past me without so much as a glance in my direction. He really hadn't taken my words well at all, but I shouldn't have to apologise for telling him I didn't want him to die. No.. that's what I meant, but it isn't what I said. I should have worded things better and I shouldn't be so stubborn that I'm going to ignore someone who's done so much for me. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of that frozen river he pulled me from as I head to the ship to find Cloud.

By the time I come to the conclusion, Cloud was walking up the large loading ramp at the rear of the ship. A second later he disappears into the vast hull of the ship so I run after him. I skid to a halt as I make it to the ramp where Captain MacMillan is waiting with three Shinra Navy crewmen wearing khaki uniforms.

"What's the rush, Farron?" The captain questions with a frown.

"No rush, Sir. Sorry," I reply sheepishly.

"Board the ship. You're free to roam around until an hour before arrival."

I simply nod and head into the ships belly that was filled with infantrymen and crates of supplies. I feel like I'd been waking around for hours without a single sight of the blonde. It didn't help that the hull was like a maze because of all the random clumps of crates and ammunition tins. A large whining noise turns everyone's attention to the rear as we watch the ramp closing, sealing us inside.

"Have you seen Strife?" I ask Alex, who I spot first.

"I've not, Farron. Maybe he's with Chris?"

"How come you're looking for him, anyway?" I hear Cissnei's voice behind me.

"I said some things that I need to apologise for," I tell her with a sigh.

"You've only known him a week. I wouldn't worry about it," Cissnei replies.

"I know, but he's really helped me out and I don't want to go to Wutai on bad terms.."

"Helped with what?"

I look at her for a moment but say nothing. I didn't really want to explain my situation to anyone else; especially not in the middle of a crowded ship. The red haired girl does her best to extract the information from my expression, but she gives in and simply smiles.

"You like him, don't you?" She asks.

"Yes."

The answer that left my mouth was as much a shock to me as it was to Cissnei, who giggled with amusement. Was it just because I felt like I owed him something or was there something more? I needed to find him to figure out before we landed in Wutai. For a few minutes I wander the ship before it dawns on me that he seemed to suffer from motion sickness. Maybe he was on the deck getting some fresh air. With no better ideas I filter through the mass of bodies towards the stairs.

The smell of the ocean hits me again as I get to the top step and look out onto the vast deck. By now it must have been the early morning, but the stars were still out in the night sky. Heading towards the bow of the ship, I look to the horizon in the hope I could see any sign of my home town in the distance but all I could see was darkness. The floor began to shake briefly and a deep rumble from below told me they'd fired up the ship's engine.

Turning towards the stern of the ship, I walk down the starboard side until I spot Cloud leaning over the railing, looking down at the dock that was slowly fading into the distance. With a deep breath I swallow my pride and head over to him. The clink of my boots on the metal floor must have alerted him to my presence, but he doesn't turn until I lean over the railing next to him.

"The view is much nicer at the front," I say, knowing he wasn't going to be the first to speak after what I'd said to him earlier.

"I'll take your word for it," he replies bluntly, returning his gaze back to Junon.

"Cloud… What I said before.. It came out all wrong. I just don't want you to die.."

I keep my eyes fixated on him as he looks out into the distance. I can see him mulling my words over in his head before he finally turns to me.

"You never had any faith in me.. No matter what I did; no matter how much effort I put in, you just don't see it," he replies angrily, but I see his eyes water even in the darkness.

"I-I know that.. You were there for me when I was all alone in the world. I was drowning in darkness long before you pulled me out of that river. I thought I could do all of this alone and I just couldn't."

"And I needed you to have faith in me. I'd done everything I could to help you and I asked for nothing in return," he replies with words that cut like a knife.

For a moment I don't know what to say. All I can do is watch him look out into the distance wearing the expression of a wounded animal. Part of me would rather he turned around and shouted at me, because I hated how in pain he looked. Another few seconds pass by in silence before I ask another question.

"Why did you make a promise to my sister?" I ask.

"She was worried about you. I didn't want her to spend every day wondering if her sister would be okay," he replies honestly.

"But you can't make that promise. Nobody can.. Not even Sephiroth," I add, trying to make sure he didn't think I was referring to his ability.

"I either will or I'll die trying. Either way, your sister can't be mad at me."

"I don't want you to risk your life. Certainly not for me," I tell him with a sigh. "Cloud? Are you happy?"

"…..No. Not really.."

"Why?"

"This just isn't how I pictured things would turn out," he says truthfully.

Cloud turns to me and lets out a big sigh. He looked physically and mentally exhausted from the whole day and I felt guilty for pressing him. I had no idea if I'd pushed him even further away or repaired some of the bridges I'd burned. There was only one way to find out..

"Friends?"

**Another chapter done! Took a little longer than planned. I'm a bit of a night owl and I usually go to sleep around 3am, but now my job has me up and around the country at 4am and the adjustment is killing me lol.**

**The story will follow the ff7 plotline. The compilation in general but eventually the main ff7 game plot. For now we're on Before Crisis. Next episode our lovable bunch of noobs are about to experience the reality of war and it's probably ot going to go well…**

**Let me know what you all think and I'll make a start on the next chapter very soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Friends?" Light asks with a hopeful glance.

I look into her eyes that were a cold blue, but I couldn't help but feel a warmth from them. Her words still hurt but I could see from her expression she was sincere about trying to apologise. The pair of us had been through a lot this week and I didn't want to leave things the way they are before getting off the ship. In truth, I missed her company. Even though she didn't say much and when she did it was usually her trademark dry whit, her being there made things a little more bearable.

"Friends," I reply with the best smile I could manage.

Relief washes over her pale features as she takes in a deep gulp of sea air. For a moment the pair of us just look out towards the ever shrinking lights of Junon and stand in the cool air. As if on cue, the sun slowly emerges from the horizon, bathing the once dark ocean in light. This would probably be the last peaceful sunrise for a long time, so I take every second of it in, until my legs where numb.

"Come over here. I want to show you something," the pinkette says, taking her hands off the railing and heading towards the front of the ship.

I follow her curiously to the bow of the ship where I spot land in the distance. At first I thought it could be Wutai, but we hadn't been on the ship long enough for it to be.

"Over there," Light points, "That's my hometown."

The faintest light was all I could see at first, but with every passing second the ship advanced the more the seaside town came into focus. Everything about the place was inviting, from the bright sandstone walls to the sheer amount of light that wasn't just coming from the windows of houses but the whole beach that was lit up. It was a stark contrast to my own hometown that was cold and unrelenting, and the polar opposite to the dark, steely metropolis of Midgar.

I look in awe of the place for a few moments, making a note to visit one day if I ever got the chance. I turn to Light, who's staring longingly at her home and it suddenly dawns on me the extent she'd gone to in order to provide for her sister. Unlike me, Light never had dreams of being a hero, she just wanted to look after her sister. Guilt washes over me as I think of my narcissistic reason for joining. It wasn't my family's life I wanted to improve; or even my own. I just wanted a sense of glory.

"Hey.. You'll get back there one day. Get some life experience and some skills with Shinra and then you could go anywhere you want," I tell her with a smile.

"Cloud, our life expectancy has just fell through the floor," she replies with a sigh. "Sorry… I'm not trying to be negative. I'm just worried."

The pair of us sit in a peaceful silence for what felt like an eternity, and night turned into day. The sandy shores of Costa Del Sol had been and were now all but the tiniest of specks behind us. I look at the pinkette beside me, but I can't find the words and I can tell she can't either.

"**All personnel below deck for issued equipment!"**

The announcement startled the pair of us, but we quickly snap out of our silence and rush to the stairs. Below we find everyone starting to form a line that snaked around the entire hull of the ship, ending at the largest pile of crates, where a small handful of officers issue infantry with supplies. The two of us get in line and stand nervously as we wait to see what we're issued. It wouldn't take long for our concern to grow as we reached the front of the queue.

"Take six full magazines, three extra stripper clips of bullets and two grenades," the first officer barks.

"What about rations, sir?" Light asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't need any, private, now move along!"

We do as we're told and take our equipment. I take the full magazines and fill the pouches of my webbing whilst trying my best to avoid Light's glances. I could tell from what the officer said that Light would have taken his words as 'you're not going to live long enough to eat', but I'm sure it would just be issued at the nearest command post.

"Listen up!" Captain MacMillan barks, causing every soldier on board to stop what they were doing and turn to face him. "In a few moments we will docked on the western continent. The immediate area off the ship is our base camp. The enemy is currently defending a position three miles north in the last fort before the enemy's capitol Wutai. We will remain in base camp until I have been briefed on your requirements and then you will be divided into task forces with your own group briefs.. As you were."

The mood on the ship changed in an instant. Worry and nerves wash over me, but this was my moment to prove myself. I left the boy I was in Nibelhiem and the man that was about to step off this ship needed to be a warrior. I look back to Light, who's practically shaking with fear. The last thing she was is a coward, but she looked terrified at the prospect of walking off this ship.

"Hey, we'll be okay. Just shoot as good as you did in training and nothing will stop you," I attempt to reassure her.

She looks at me with those pale eyes and forces a smile, but I know nothing I say will put her mind at ease. For a second there's nothing but silence, but the engines go into full reverse and the whole hull creaks and groans as we slow to a halt. It takes a minute before the cargo doors slowly lower, filling the ship with blinding sunlight. The distant sound of gunfire has my finger edging towards the trigger on my rifle, but we're all stopped by the sheer chaos of the base camp.

"Everyone out!" Someone barks as we all file out like sheep.

The gunfire in the distance got louder as I stepped off the ramp and into the sun, but it was the screams of pain and the distress in peoples voice that caught my attention. Squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light, all I saw was blood. All there was was blood.. A pile of bodies lined the shore to the left of the ramp and a once white medical tent was now smeared with crimson. Two infantrymen rush past us, carrying a stretcher with a SOLDIER operative laying on it with two arrows and a spear stuck out of his chest. His mako eyes remained open, but the light had left them.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Chris' voice says from behind us.

The three of us walk further into the camp and with each step we're filled with dread. Trails of blood marked a grim route out to the battlefield to the north and injured infantrymen lay around with vacant expressions, probably trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"How can we be taking such a beating from a bunch of farmers with no guns?" Chris says aloud as we find a place to sit.

"Farmers?" A bloodied infantrymen scoffs. "These people are warriors. They've been training for battle every day of their lives from the day they could stand," he adds before slumping against a crate and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"How do they fight?" I hear Cissnei ask from behind us.

"Like demons… Their chocobos sound like thunder rushing through the woodland and their swords can cut a man in half with a single swing. We may have the firepower and the numbers, but they know every blade of grass on this land."

"You four!" A distressed looking Captain MacMillan barks, "I was going to give everyone a proper briefing, but the officer in command has just ordered me to find replacements for one of the sentry posts that are well overdue a rotation. It's just under half a mile from the back lines of our attacking force," he adds, handing me a laminated map.

"What are we to do when we get there, Sir?" I question.

"You are to relieve the men who are there and keep a look out. If any Wutai warriors break our rear defences you'll need to radio in to give the camp sufficient warning to make a stand. Now go."

"Not quite the briefing I was expecting," Chris huffs once he was out of ear shot of the Captain.

"You've seen all of the soldiers here.. Shinra is stretched thin. A proper chain of command is probably a rare sight so close to the battlefield," Cissnei replies.

"Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get comfortable," I tell them as I start to head north.

With each step the gunfire in the distance gets louder, and I find myself checking that my rifle is loaded every few minutes. My hands shake with nerves that I try to convince myself is just excitement for battle. In truth, all I was going to be doing for the foreseeable future was waiting a safe distance from the real battle. The chances of the Wutaians breaking through and reaching us were slim. Still.. The sight of the bodies piled high on the shoreline told me I wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight, even if I wanted to.

The four of us follow the path that weaves through sporadic patches of forest until we see the sentry post in the distance. The small tower stood about thirty feet high with a viewing tower at the top that looked more like a tree house than a proper military instalment. On the roof, a large dipole antenna stood proudly and a thick cable snaked down the support beams to a small radio station set up at the base, where three men stared aimlessly into a dwindling camp fire.

"They're here!" A voice shouts from the tower, causing the three men to spring into life and face us.

"Man, I thought we'd never get relieved.." The closest of the three men around the fire sighs as we make our way to him.

"So… err, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here?" Chris questions.

"You're new recruits? All you need to do is keep a look out. The radio is there, it's all set up on the right frequency, you just need to push the button and you'll get straight through to base camp. There's an axe and some other supplies in one of the crates under the tower if you want to keep the fire going," The tired infantryman explains.

"There's rations?" Light asks with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Only a couple. We were supposed to get a resupply yesterday."

My stomach growled at his words and Light looked like she was ready to walk back to the base camp, but all we could do was grumble as we watched the four men head back, leaving us in the middle of nowhere.

"So, what now?" Chris asks aloud.

"We need more firewood to get us though the day and tonight. Cloud knows how to light a fire, but it's gonna be easier to maintain this one than start again. We'll need at least on person on the tower keeping a lookout at all times too," Light suggests.

"I'll get the firewood," I nod, making my way over to the crate of equipment.

I remove my pack and place it next to the crate before rooting through through the supplies to find the axe that was underneath a handful of flares and a first aid kit that looked barely adequate enough to treat a paper-cut, never mind a combat wound. Taking out the axe, I let out a sigh as I think about the situation I was in.

"Maybe Light was right.." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" I hear Light's voice behind me. I can almost feel her playful grin before I turn around to confirm it. "Did you just admit I was right, Strife?"

"Must be the exhaustion getting to me," I fire back, but I'm unable to keep the smile from my face. "I'll go get some wood."

"Don't wander too far,"

I give her a nod and head east to the nearest dead looking tree that was about fifty yards from the camp. The axe feels heavy in my hands as I adjust my grip, but I lift it up high and swing at the tree, forgetting my rifle was slung over my shoulder. The stock of the weapon swings around at hits me in the leg and I curse silently, hoping nobody saw as I remove it and lay it down. It took nearly two hours, but by the time I'd done there was a pile of wood taller than me under the tower.

After a couple of hours, the sun began to set on the Wutaian landscape, amplifying the flashes on the distant battlefield. Chris and Cissnei sat with me around the fire that radiated a pleasant heat across my face. With the temperature dropping, I look up to the watch tower, where Light had been and decide to send her down to warm up while I take watch. Standing up, I take one last look at the ever welcoming fire before turning to the ladder and beginning my climb.

A few rungs from the top, I hear Light's irregular breathing so I move slower up the ladder to not make any noise. My eyes peer over the floor of the platform to find Light looking off into the distance, wiping her eyes and sniffing away tears. The tower creeks, drawing the pinkette's attention to me, and she quickly turns away to try and compose herself.

"Are you-" I begin, but I'm cut off.

"I'm fine," she snaps without turning to face me.

"Light.."

"…."

"Why don't you head down and warm up with the others? I'll take watch through the night," I offer.

"I don't want to go down just yet," Light replies.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong? Are you worrying about what's gonna happen?" I ask, finally getting her to turn to me.

"I.. I just struggle a little this time of year," the pinkette answers, making little sense to me.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," I promise her.

**Sorry for the delay. My world has been turned upside down this past month or so. I'll not bore you with the details. Hopefully the next one will be out much quicker with MUCH more action. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
